WreckEdd - WreckEdd
by Hopsb12
Summary: Kevin was given his dad's motorcycle on his sixteenth birthday and has had a horrible accident and is in a coma in the hospital. Mrs. Barr is distraught and useless, Double Dee has stepped up to the plate to take care of Kevin. Even though Kevin has bullied Eddward all these years. Eddward feels that he must be there for Kevin. Nat and other's may make an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

The cul-de-sac was surprisingly quiet for a sunny day in June. People as they came and went did so quietly as they passed the first house as one turned into the cul-de-sac. As the children from the neighborhood walked out to the corner to catch the bus to school each looked at the second floor window with the drawn curtains with a sad forlorn look on their faces. One of their numbers lay at death's door behind those curtains.

Most of these had known each other for most of their lives. Had played together in the junk yard and down at the creek and even lived through Eddy's scams. They had grown closer and forgave past discretions and had truly became friends since they had all entered high school. Most were sixteen and in their were getting ready for their junior year in high-school.

Eddy stood on the corner talking to Ed as Nazz and Rolf walked up. Jimmy and Sarah could be seen walking in the distance, calling quietly to Johnny and Plank. Each grew quiet as they passed the house on the corner.

"Has anyone heard anything?" asked Johnny as he neared the corner. They all turned toward him and just sadly shook their heads.

"Still the same is what I heard from Double Dee's mother when she was home the other day." answered Eddy.

Just then the bus pulled up and each got on the bus deep in their own thoughts. It just wasn't the same without Double Dee and Kevin on the bus, even tho Kevin hadn't road the bus in awhile. Kevin on his sixteenth birthday had received his dad's motorcycle as a birthday gift. Each of them could recall the look of pride on his face that day.

Flashback:

Hey guys dig my new ride, It was my dad's. Mom gave it to me for my birthday. Its been in the garage every since he passed" Kevin said as he pulled up to the gang at the bus stop.

"Cool beans, when you gonna take me for a ride Kev?" as Nazz running her hand on the gas tank and Kevin's leg.

"Kevin boys looks like he has lapped up the cream from the goat this morning" said Rolf.

"Cool Kevin" Ed said as he watched ants cross the side walk.

"Salutations and Greetings this morning Kevin, I hope you had a uplifting and memory making birthday. But you do realize how many people are hurt on those things everyday."

"Hey Dork! Yeah, I'll be careful. How about this weekend Nazz, I'd take you to school today if I had an extra helmet" grinned Kevin. "What ever Rolf, yes I am happy.

Kevin looked over the group of friends and smiled. Yes, he called them all friends even Eddy. Even he

really didn't get along with Eddy, he had decided to try to get along with them all even the dorks. Ed he could tolerate, but Eddy still got on each others nerves.

As they entered the hall way each went to their separate lockers. Just then Double Dee came walking down the hall, hurrying to his locker. He looked worriedly around at his friends. They soon gathered around him clamoring for news.

"Nothing new, The home health people were in yesterday and said that they didn't expect there will ever be any improvement. We have called in some very special specialist in Neurosurgery. They will be here tomorrow. Now if you all will excuse me I have to get to class.

Nazz looked up startled, "You mean?"

"Yes Nazz my parents are flying in tomorrow just to look over Kevin's case." answered Double Dee.

The watched Edd as he walked up the hallway, stopping every now and then to speak to someone or some group of people. Even the Jock who had tormented Double Dee from the beginning of high school would approach him and ask about Kevin. These days the Jock approached Double Dee with a bit of respect and a bit of awe. Double Dee would look them straight eye and not cringe as he had once done. They never bullied him anymore and if someone forgot that they soon reminded him that Eddward was strictly off limits to be bullied.

On new student in the school stated one day that he was just a nerd, why should he be left alone when they harassed the other geeks and nerds.

"Double Delicious is to be left alone dude!" said the green haired acting Captain of the football team.

Jake rolled his eyes at Nat, turned to the other boy and said "He's single handly taking care of our injured Captain."

"What you guys condoning fag love now?" Sneered the new boy "and whose gonna stop me if I do"

"We will !"answered the whole team in one voice.

"Kevin was in a really bad motorcycle accident and the dork volunteered to take care of him." Jake replied. "Yes, we bullied him a lot but now we respect the dude. He could have never did any thing. Kevin hated the dorks and would go all out on them whenever he saw them. Although he did bring Lumpy or greatest blocker onto the team and the shrimp he just ignored. He said Double Dee was his personal Dork to bully so he was off limits to us"

The other guy just looked at the team and agreed to no mess with the Dork. From that day on the Jocks made sure Dee had peace at the school. Even the teachers and staff had a special place for Dee. He was allowed to come in late and never received tardy, if he missed he wasn't marked absent, someone would make sure he got his notes from class. Even if he got a phone call in class and left early nothing was said about it. No reprimands from the principle, no grumbling from the students

Most knew of Double Dee's Mysophobia (germophobia) and OCD. They often wondered how he was able to change Kevin's bandages and other things.

At first it wasn't easy for Double Dee, but seeing Kevin there in the hospital and needing special care when he was released someone had to step up. Kevin's dad had passed away when Kevin was twelve years old. His mother after the accident was distraught and blaming herself for the accident was practically useless when it came to tending to Kevin. She could work and pay the bills, keep the house clean to a point, but not to Dee's standards of course. However when it came to taking care of Kevin's broken and wounded body she was a total wreck.

So Double Dee stepped into the gap and went every day after school to see Kevin, learning how to change bandages and clean the wounds. Tenderly move his broken body and even how to bath him. The day of giving Kevin his first bath made Double Dee turn a beet read. Double over came his germophobia in this case so that he may help Kevin. The boy who had bullied and occasionally beat him up, Although he had to give him credit, Kevin never was as harsh on Double Dee as he was on the other Eds.

Eddward told all his teachers that he would not be at school the next day as some hard decisions were to be made and he had to be there for Kevin and his mother. Edd knew that it would mostly come down to him making them for Kevin's mother.

Edd sat in the darkened hospital room holding Mrs. Barr's hand and looking at the still body on the bed. Monitors and wires hooked up to him, a machine breathing for him. All Edd could think of is how he wanted to cry. He knew he had to be strong for Kevin's mother. He could hear her weeping by his side and moaning to herself about how it was her fault.

Just then the door opened and Dr Colston came into the room, he walked up to the bed and asked "How are we feeling today Kevin?" Turning to Edd and Mrs. Barr he said, "I know he can't here me but I hope one day he will answer me."

"Come in Doctors Vincent" Said Doctor Colston

"Yes, and how is the patient today?" asked Dr Vincent as he took the case file from Dr. Colston. As he begin to read he asked many medical questions. If they had tried this or that procedure, or medication.

(A/N I am not really versed on medical jargon so we won't have a lot of that)

Edd's mother walked over and looked at the chart shaking her head and asked about a certain procedure and if it had be applied in this case. Dr Colston replied that he was not familiar with that procedure and knew very little about it. Off the Dr and Specialist went into a long winded medical discussion.

"If your hospital is willing to work with us, we will do the operation in the morning. It is expedient that we get this done as quick as we can to give this young man a chance in life." Said Dr Vincent as she looked towards her son. "Eddward, as soon as Mrs Barr signs the consent form we will start the preparations"

"Here mother I have already signed the papers for her, she has given me power of attorney in all medical needs at this time." Edd replied handing the woman a paper.

Dr Colston looked at them aghast and thought to himself how can a boy of 16 have power of attorney in such a dire situations. He wasn't mature enough to make such decisions. Were they mad?

Edd's mother looked at the paper and then the Dr as if reading his thought. "Edd is very level headed and has a proven record of making the correct decision in all things. I have full faith in my son and I can assure you Mrs. Barr does as well." With that said she turned to her husband and started discussing the method they would use to treat Kevin. It was if no one else was in the room.

Dr Colston walked over to Edd, and looked at him. "Young man, do you realize the cost of this treatment and just how is this to be paid for. This being a new procedure his insurance will not cover it. When Mrs Barr heard this she broke down in great sobs.

"Don't worry Mrs. Barr, the cost has been absorbed by the Vincent Foundation, You have nothig to worry about." Edd turned to the Doctor and said "All the necessary papers have been filed in the office for payment of any and all medical for Kevin Barr."

"The Doctor turned to the Vincent and said "Thank you Doctors, I am sure your charity is appreciated."

"Don't think us Doctor, Thank Eddward, it's his foundation, he controls it and finances it through his grandfather's legacy."

The Doctor turned and looked at Eddward, a new look of determination on his face."

Edd looked at the Doctor and said "Doctor I would appreciate if nothing of this left this room. I wish no one to know about how all this is financed. Do not remind Mrs. Barr, all she needs to know is that the cost is covered. I have made arrangements that the finance records are sealed and that only myself and accounting know where payment is coming from. Mrs Barr won't remember any of this she is too distraught at this time to understand, and by the time this is all over won't even remember any of this."

The Doctor left the room taking Mrs Barr away with him to try to get her to eat something and maybe a sedative to calm her down.

"Mother, Father, I know you are the best in the world in your fields and do appreciate you coming here for this. I want you to know, and I have not told anyone, even Kevin this and I'm am sure he will never know. I want you to work a miracle do you utmost to save him and restore him to his life. I love him very much, even though I know he is straight and can never feel love towards me."

Edd's mother looked deep into his sky blue eyes saw the sparkle of love there and asked, "Are you sure about this my son."

"Yes, Mother I am sure, I have loved Kevin since I first met him, I have know and loved him and will love him forever."

"Very well son if its what you want the we will do what ever it takes to bring his back. I do hope he realizes one day how much loved he is. What if he can never return your love, you will find another one day."

"No mother, there will never be another because you see I feel I am not gay or straight or even bisexual and any of the other made up things people are calling themselves these days. I am Kevinsexual and will always be. I love his with my whole being and choose if it comes to that, to live alone just being his friend, and if he even takes that away from me then I will still love him."

The Vincents hugged their son tightly and held him for what seemed a long time. They turned slowly and looked at the bed and all the monitors as she watched the screen Mrs. Vincent walked over to the bed and took a hold of Kevin's arm and checked his pulse. The screen remained the same. She motioned to her husband to come do the same. He did and they looked at each other and then called Double Dee over and asked him if he knew about pulses.

Edd walked over and picked up the wrist and felt Kevin's pulse, it was a might weak but steady. The Vincents watched the screen and smiled. To those practiced eyes that saw a slight differentiation in the lines across the screen and smiled to each other.

"Eddward, tell us about this boy, I know from your letters and emails you have mentioned him. He is the star of your schools sports endeavors, a most popular fellow. I can see he is handsome and well built. Said Edd's father. "What I am asking is your take on him, is he kind, happy you know that kind of thing."

With that said Edd turned to his parents still holding Kevin's hand and said "Please sit this will be a long tale, some good some bad but mostly good."

We met on the first day we moved here, He was the first child that came over to speak to me. Up until middle school we were close friends, when myself and the Eds became friends its like something changed in Kevin. He and Eddy never got along, Ed he tolerated mostly because of the fact that Ed is Ed. In middle school he and Eddy just couldn't get along they butted heads most everyday. Eddy was always trying to scam the other children and I went along with most of it, because I was afraid of losing friends, but I guess I lost Kevin. Although he would beat us up on occasion usually from something Eddy had done, he was never really mean to me. Yes he called us dorks and dweebs, usually when he spoke to me he called me Double Dork or Double Dweeb." at this recollection Edd smiled.

"Though he called me those names it was never harsh, the was usually a smile in his words, if not on his face. He has the most heartening smile, when he does smile. His Emerald Green eyes have great suns buried deep in them that when he is happy the light burst forth to make others happy as well. When we got to high school. He had another change, as we all did when puberty took place, his voice deepened, but still had a special lilt to it if one know how to hear it. He grew taller, filled out in the most manly form, yet he is still graceful in his moves. You should see him playing football or baseball. It truly is a sight to behold.

Edd looked at his parents, afraid that he may see something in their eyes that he didn't want to see. Yet when he looked all he could see was love.

"Go on son, tell us about high school. I am beginning to wish we could have been there for you, but you have grown into a splendid young man, and all we want is for you to be happy."

"Thank you father, Well in high school, the other kids in high school didn't understand me and how I could make better grades and loved learning. The called me names. One day quite by accident I overheard some of the jocks talking about bullying other kids in school, Kevin was there amongst them and I heard some of the things he said about some others. But I also heard him tell them that I was off limits to them. That I was his special property, His Dork as it were, and that they were to stay away from me and leave me alone. That he would pound them if they so much as touched a hair on my head."

"Oh, son why didn't you tell us this was happening, we would have gladly moved you to a private school, where this wouldn't happen, cooed Mrs Vincent.

"That is precisely why I didn't tell you, even as unpleasant as some of it was I loved my high school and wished to continue on with my education there. Plus Kevin and the Eds were there. "

"Oh Eddward weren't you lonely being by yourself so much."

"No mother I was quite used to it and actually enjoy being by myself. I have learned to be my own best friend at times. Although the Eds do fill a lot of my time. They both love me in their own ways. Even at nigh when I was doing my homework, and after your nightly calls, I never felt lonely much, But when I did I could usually look out my window and see Kevin across the street in his bedroom doing his homework. He would look up as if he felt me looking at him and wave. Even in the years when we were not really close he still waved at me and smiled that beautiful smile."

"To this day, I can understand when he doesn't speak to me at school. He has a reputation to uphold. He is the most popular guy at school, He has dated almost every pretty girl in the school. Even Nazz the head cheerleader and most popular girl in our school is his for the asking. So, I know my love for his is and will always be unrequited and will never be mine, but I do want him to be happy, and will gladly watch it all from the sidelines."

For a few moments they just sat and looked at each other. The mother and father both had tears in their eyes. No one spoke, Mother Vincent reached out and took Eddward's free hand in hers, then reached over with her other hand and took her husband's hand in hers. Eddward's father reached out his other hand and placed it on Eddward's hand that was still holding Kevin's if a firm grasp.

"Son, your mother and I swear that we will do everything that is humanly possible to save this boy. I still hope that when this is all done, you still fill that this will be worth the cost to your heart. I want you to know that the love that your mother and I have is the kind you are speaking of. We love you with our whole heart, and want you to be able to find the love we have. If you feel this boy is worth it then we will love him that way as well."

As they said this one of the monitors started making a strange sound the lines on the screen, went crazy. The mother jumped up and shoved Edd out the door, telling him to stay out there until she called him back in.

Nurses and doctors sped down the hall to Kevin's room. Edd slumped against the wall feeling hopeless, but yet he knew that if anyone could restore Kevin it would be his parents. But whata if this was the one time they failed...

"OH!" Double Dee screamed out in his head.


	2. Chapter 2 -

A/N I own none of the Ed, Edd & Eddy characters they are owned by their creator Danny Antonucci, Nat is owned by C2ndy2c1d

Chapter 2 -

The next morning as Peach Creek High, a desk in one home room was covered with get well cards, flowers and candles. Not a sound could be heard in the halls. Every teacher and student was at a loss of words. Those who knew Kevin had grown quiet at first as the hour of the operation approached. Other students noticed and joined their friends in the quiet, some holding hands others just sitting in their desk not moving. The teachers saw what was happening and just sat at their desk in the room, No announcements were made, no bells wrung. The whole school just seemed frozen in time.

Nazz's phone chirped to break the silence. She checked her messages and saw the words It has begun! She laid her head on her desk not saying a word, but some how the word passed through out the school without a sound. Even students that didn't know Kevin was held in thrall at this time.

Nazz looked up with tears in her eyes, Kevin was her friend, she reached out and grabbed Rolf's hand, who in turn caught up Ed's hand and on down the line those who knew Kevin joined hands. All the gang from the cul-de-sac was in the center of the group. Surrounded by the jocks and cheerleaders.

At the hospital Eddward sat with Mrs. Barr. He held his phone in his hand. He had just sent Nazz the message about the surgery beginning. He was holding Kevin's mother's hand trying to reassure her with gentle pats and a squeeze now and then. He had faith in his parents ability, weren't they the best in their field. They had saved so many others. But each time the thought of what if this time they couldn't.

He laid his head back against the wall and thought to himself, what the future would hold for him. He knew he would go on to college and then take his place in the world of astrophysics, he would be the best in his field. But there loomed a black hole in his vision of the future that scared him. What if Kevin shouldn't survive the operation. Well he would just consider himself a widower for no one would be able to fill that space that Kevin owned in his heart. Even though he had never let the red head know of his feelings. Oh, to know you maybe losing the one you loved with your whole being and had never let them know.

His tears came rolling down his cheek, he didn't want to face this option. He would rather Kevin returned to normal life and even if Kevin found a love in life and moved on he would step aside and watch and love him. His happiness would be all that Edd would need to live. If just to see those emerald eyes light up with happiness. Edd remembered many times he had seem them sparkle and shine with happiness. When Kevin grinned at him and turned on the lights in his eyes Double D felt it deep down in his soul. Pictures of the many times when Kevin would see that he was down, how the ginger boy would grin at him and turn on those lights that would drag him from his deepest depression and bring a smile to Edd's face.

Even when Kevin bullied him and the other Eds, he would still work hard to make Double Dee smile. If at times he had felt he had gone too far in pounding them he would some how find a way to make Edd smile again.

Into his mind's eye came a scene from when they were preteens. It was a hot summer day and the Eds had pulled some prank or scam on the other kids that had gone terribly wrong for the Eds. Some other kids had been in the neighborhood, and had decided to teach the Eds a lesson. They chased the Eds around the cul-de-sac, Ed and Eddy had escaped the a hole in the fence in Eddy's back yard. Double Dee being the klutz that he was tripped and fell and the other kids caught him and had starting to beat him, when a knight on a shiny red bicycle had arrived upon the scene. Jumping from his trusty stead he barreled through the other kids throwing them to the side until finally he was at Double Dee's side glaring at all the others.

"Leave my dork alone" Kevin screamed at them. He stood there glaring at them and dared any to move towards Edd.

Hearing this Edd had curled into a ball figuring that the red headed boy was now going to pummel him for causing all this ruckus. Instead Kevin just leaned down and pulled Edd to his feet. Wrapping an arm around him and said. "You mess with my dork again and I will kill all of you." Green eyes flaring, burning with an emotion that Dee did not understand.

"Th, Th, Thanks Kevin, for saving me."

Kevin looked at him and just said "Whatever, dork" and wiped the tears from Edd's cheeks with his thumb. He leaned over placing his forehead on Double Dee;s and whispered. "You're my dork, I can't have them hurting my dork, only I can whup your ass."

Then he jumped on his bike and rode away to his own home. As Double Dee stumbled to his own home to clean him self up and bandage his wounds he looked over at Kevin cleaning his beloved bike wondering what that was about. Just as he was going into the door he looked over at Kevin again and just as he looked Kevin looked up and smiled at him again and his whole world light up and took on a better feeling. When their eyes me Kevin uttered one work "dork" after that day being called a dork, dweeb, double dork or double dweeb by the emerald eyed boy never really had the sting it once had.

But, what if Kevin survived, but was crippled or paralyzed, what then? He knew that he would step up and care for Kevin, even if he had to abandon his dream job and take up nursing and home health, he would do it for him. Here he glimpsed a future of dirty bed pans and sheets needing to be changed. He knew even with his phobias he would do whatever it would take.

He looked at the clock over on the opposite wall, it seemed as if it had stopped and refused to move forward another second.

XXXXX

It was the Saturday after Kevin's birthday, Double Dee had gone downtown to the shopping district to his favorite book store to find a book that he had wanted for so long. Then he was to meet Kevin for lunch and after they were going to the planetarium. Dee wanted to take him to a sporting event for his birthday, however Kevin had over ruled that and the planetarium it was. He had said he wanted the Double Dork to enjoy the day as well.

He heard a horn beep at him and looked up to see Kevin on his motorcycle waving at him. Just then a car shot out of a parking garage directly in front of Kevin. The sound of screeching tires, and smoke filled the air. A horrible crashing sound. Dee covered his eyes, when he uncovered them, the bike was embedded into the side of the car. The red headed jock lay crumpled in the street. He had flown over the car and landed in the street.

Dee ran to Kevin's side, dialing 911 as he ran. He knew not to move him as it could cause further damage, but he so wanted to cradle Kevin in his arms and make it all better. As he knelt there beside Kevin everything became a blur. _"you idiot why didn't you keep your eyes on the road"_ Tears ran down Dee's cheeks.

The ambulance arrived and they placed Kevin inside, and off to the hospital. Dee followed in his car and drove like a maniac, which at any other time he would have been appalled at someone driving that way.

When he arrived at the hospital, he went directly to the desk, and started the necessary paperwork so that there would be no delay in any treatment. When Mrs Barr arrived at the hospital he met her at the door, and walked with her to the waiting area. As they sat there, with Kevin's mother blaming herself with every breath, Double Dee held her hand and whispered that all would be all right.

"I should have never given him that motorbike. It's all my fault, I killed my baby."

"He's all I have" wailed the mother

"Hush, it's not your fault, Kevin was so proud that he had his father's motorcycle. That day you made him so happy."

Mrs Barr screamed and placed her head in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Edd placed his arms about her and softly cooed to her that it would be alright.

"Come Mrs. Barr, we have paperwork to fill out." When they got to the desk the woman was so shaken that should could do nothing, Edd took over filling out that paper work. When it came time to sign consent forms she just couldn't. So finally the nurse pulled out a form from her desk it was a standard form for granting power of attorney in all medical procedures and asked Mrs Barr if she had someone that she could put down to sign for her and make decisions if she were unable to be there or couldn't do it herself.

"Yes, let Eddward do it, he is so level headed and can make all decisions. I trust him, and he would do anything for Kevin. He is my son's truest friend."

Double Dee looked at the woman and stood a bit prouder he had never realized she felt that way about him.

" You've known Kevin for so long Edd I know you will have his best interest at heart" Then Mrs Barr signed the paper and broke down into tears and wailing again. Just then a teal haired boy arrived in the office out of breath.

"Oh. There. You. Are. Double Dynamite."

"Not now, Nat, be serious. Please take Mrs. Barr over to the waiting room for me, so that I may do all necessary forms. Then I will join you in a few moments."

Just then a Doctor entered the room and said, "Mrs. Barr"

Double Dee turned to him and said, "At the moment she cannot understand you she is so distraught, is there something that I may be of assistance in?"

"I just wanted to let her know we have him stable, and are fixing to move him to ICU. It may take awhile getting him into a room and settled but when we do his family can visit for a few moments. However he is in a coma and won't know anyone."

"We will be in the waiting room, when you want us."

After what seemed like days, though it had only been seven long hours, two weary looking specialist came thru the doors of the Operating Theater and waved to Eddward.

"Son, we have done our best, now only time will tell. There was much damage and many nerve repairs that we had to make to..." and off they went into long medical terms that even Eddward had trouble understanding. "... it is a good thing he is In such good health, he has a strong chance of coming thru this. But no where near out of the woods as of yet. Son, it will be a long healing process and only time will tell if all is successful"

"Thanks Mother, Father, You have done your best. Now I will step up and do what I can to help in all needs for Kevin. If I have to nurse him myself."

"Eddward, with your OCD and phobias it will be ten times worse on you,"

"This I know, but I will give it my all"

"Eddward, with a friend like you, I am sure all will be done that can be done. Now we must get some rest. We have another surgery over at Lemon Brook hospital. However we will be only a phone call away if we are needed."

Double watched his parents as they walked down the hall, holding each other in their weariness. Slowly he raised his phone and texted Nazz that the surgery was over.

Double Dee to Nazz: Greetings, Kevin is out of surgery and in the ICU ward. They say he is resting and that we can go in, in a short time. Please tell everyone for me. And let those at school know when you get there tomorrow.

Nazz: I just did, we've been here all day.

Double Dee: All day?

Nazz: All day, I'll tell you about it when I get to the hospital.

Edd turned and looked at Kevin's mother, she was sitting to quiet just looking at Edd. Nat at her side looked up at Double Dee. Dee smiled for the first time in days, his Icy blue eyes light up as he told them that Kevin was thru surgery and was headed back to ICU and that his parents were sure that improvements would be forth coming.


	3. Chapter 3 Images

A/N Thanks mshooplover for the follow, I wasn't ready for the operation to turn out badly either, Kevin is one of my favorite characters from EENE. I know know where this is going at the moment but I hope you enjoy tonight's episode

Chapter 3

Two small children were playing under a large oak in Double Dee's yard. Dee was crying because some children had teased him for wearing his black beanie all the time. And had called him a dork!

The other boy, a red headed tyke with sparkling green eyes placed his arm around the smaller black haired boy and hugged him and pulled him closer to him.

"who dares call you names, tell me and Kevin smash"

"Oh, Kevin, you have been watching to much television, you are not the Hulk." said the smaller boy with a watery grin.

Little Kevin loved to see his friend smile and would always try to make him smile no matter what.

Just then they heard Kevin's mother calling him to come home and eat supper and get ready for bed.

Kevin stood up to go home turned and looked down at his friend still crying on the ground. "Dee, I am your friend, Here's what I'll do, I'll call you that name and that way when you hear it from a friend, and get used to it, and it won't hurt you anymore"

Dee, smiled that watery smile and mopped his eyes with his sleeve. Which made Kevin reach over and put his hand on each side of Double Dee's face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. He brought his face nearer and kissed Dee on the lips.

"I love you Dee, you are my bestest friend and no matter what I will always love you. Well momma is calling so I got to go."

"Thanks Kevin." said the small ravenette

"Remember Dee, look across to my window when you are feeling sad, and I'll wave to you. Every night I wave at you means I still love you, and if I smile it means I want you to be happy. If you ever need a hug or a kiss you just ask, okay?"

Kevin kissed Dee on his forehead and turned and went home because his mother was calling him.

Present time

Edd turned from looking out the window, he had been looking at his home across the street and remembering that time Kevin had kissed him for the first time.

XXXX

"Well, Mr Barr, how does it feel to be home in your own bed? Aren't you glad to be out of the hospital" Dee said as he went over to the still figure laying in he hospital bed in the middle of the room. Kevin's bed and been removed and a hospital bed set up in its place. One of the most advanced that could be found.

"Well Kevin since you won't talk to me, I am going to do my homework. You see the teachers have set me up some online courses so that I may attend my scholastic duties and continue with my education. Oh, wait I have to do your exercises to keep your muscles from atrophying.

"These are special drills that my parents have come up with just for you." Dee said as he started moving different muscles in certain patterns, careful not to hurt him. Dee checked the monitor that was built into the headboard of the bed. Hmm, heart rate up a bit, well that is close to what numbers mom and dad said would be good at this time. Pulse good. Dee noted all this in a special note book that was kept on the table by the bed.

"Well, I think that is enough for now. Dee looked at Kevin's face but still the eyes were closed he thought he saw a faint smile on Kevin's lips. _That's just muscle reflex from the stimulation_.

Double Dee walked over to the desk and sat down to start his homework, but noticed as he sat a small box with a sticky note attached.

Eddward, we stopped by while you were at the school getting your homework assignments, Kevin seems to be retaining his muscle so keep with the exercises you are doing a great job. We are also leaving this little machine to help also. The instructions are in the box. We haven't told anybody about this advancement yet and you are the only one outside of us that has used it. We are off to Afghanistan for a very important surgery and will be there for awhile. Do not hesitate to call us if you need us. Stay strong my son, for you are doing a wonderful job of taking care of your friend.

While doing his home work, Edd could check on his laptop all of Kevin's vitals everything was where it was supposed to be. After a few hours he got up from the desk and stretched, he walked over to the bed and reached out and felt Kevin's pulse. He watched the monitor looking for the little sign that his parents had taught him to look for.

Edd sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Kevin. Tears sprang to Double Dee's eyes. _It's just so hard and discouraging to see you laying there so motionless Kevin, I would love to hear you say Dork, again. If only you would open those beautiful eyes and give me one of your great smile. Oh, hell I would even settle for a smirk or a grin._

Double Dee brought Kevin's hand up to his cheek, He brushed Kevin's thumb across the path of tears. Somehow this made him fill as if he could go on. Dee lay down next to the red haired boy and pulled his arm across his chest entwining his fingers with Kevin's.

"I'm just tired Kevin, I'm going to take a little nap, if you need anything just call."

Kevin could see himself laying on the bed with all the tubes and wires leading from his body. He saw Dee snuggled up next to him, being careful not to cause any discomfort to his patient. He smiled and thought of his friend of so many years. I always told him I would smile to make him feel better and know that I love him.

Just then Kevin felt another presence in the room, he looked toward the door and saw his father peeking in the room, like he had done when Kevin was just a tiny red headed tyke. Dad! His father looked up and smiled "Oh, there you are, boy have you grown since I saw you last."

"Dad, why are you here? Does this mean its my time to go? I wanted more time to tell someone I loved them. Even here in this ether world he couldn't bring himself to say he loved Double Dee.

"No, its not you time yet. You have a place in the world and you haven't fulfilled it yet. Tell me son who is that on your bed?" It can't be just a hired nurse, because he looks so at home laying there with your arm around him."

That's my dork, Double Dee. You remember Eddward Marion Vincent from across the road don't ya?"

"The little smart fellow across the way, who always helped you with your homework. I though he was afraid of germs and messiness."

"Oh, he's still that way, but he has put all that aside just to care for me. We were great friends when were younger, but then he met Ed and Eddy and got involved with the shrimp's schemes and we just drifted apart.'

"Don't look to apart to me, son."

"I want to tell you something Dad, I hope this won't make you stop loving me."

"Kevin, listen to your father, I have always loved you and always will, there is nothing you could do that would take that away. Your mother and I have always loved you, and always will. Remember that boy, if nothing else. Now what do you think is so terrible."

Kevin's dad hugged him and held him close. Kevin looked at his dad and smiled.

"Dad I... I can't..."

"Son, always feel that you can tell me and your mother anything, We love you!"

"Can I tell you a story first?

"If it will help you, yes. Take your time I have all of eternity to listen"

"One day when Double Dweeb and I were small children, I saw him crying and I felt like I wanted to make him feel better. He told me that some kids had been calling him names and I pretended to be the Hulk and said I'd smash them. That day I promised Edd I would always be there for him and that if he ever felt lonely just to look towards me and I'd wave at him to remind him that I was his friend. I told him that I would always love him and he asked how he would know if I still loved him. I told him that if I smiled at him it meant that I still love him. There's times when he and the other Eds made me so mad that I would beat them up, But I always smiled at the dork in the end to remind him I still loved him."

"There's nothing wrong in loving your friends boy."

"No sir, I know that but you see, I love Dee in the way you loved mom."

"Still I don't see a problem with that son, if you love him, do it with all your heart."

"You don't mind me being that way."

"As I said I love you and will continue to love you no matter what, now why don't you go back and smile for your friend. I think he needs a bit of reassurance at the moment. OH, and son if you feel you need to talk to me just do so, I'll always be here beside you in your life. I'll also be here" With that said the older man placed his hand upon Kevin's chest and made a circle around his heart. He then placed his hand over his own heart and drew another circle. Kevin watched as his dad walked over to the bed and drew a circle over Double Dee's heart. "Now all of our hearts are locked in this circle of love Kevin."

Kevin looked at Double Dee laying there on his bed for a long while, it made him happy to see Edd snuggled up in his arm and holding his hand. He turned to his dad and said "I will"

"That's it son, go and make him the happiest dork in the world if you can, Well, it's time for me to go, but remember that I am always in your heart"

Sometime during the night Dee dreamed that Kevin was standing near him with an older man and they were both smiling at him. Both had fiery red hair, and emerald eyes with suns in them. Just then he heard Kevin say "Bye dad, I love you"

Then he heard Kevin's dad say, "Bye son, tell your mother and Edd I love them both. And the dream faded and Double Dee woke up.

He looked down and saw that he was still clutching Kevin's hand in his, but it seemed as if the fingers were clasping him back. _"Nah, it can't be, probably just a muscle reaction from me laying on Kevin's arm_" He sat up and checked the monitors for vitals, all was good. Then he looked at Kevin, those beautiful green eyes were still closed, however there was a smile on Kevin's face.

"Kevin, you may have stolen my first kiss, but I think I am going to steal one from you now." Dee bent over and kissed Kevin's lips. Though no one was in the room at the moment, Dee felt as if arms were flung around him and he was hugged gruffly. In his thoughts he heard a small child's voice say "anytime you feel you need a hug or a kiss, you just ask me Dee." Double Dee had never asked but Kevin had kissed him many times when they were to young to know that society frowned upon such things.

Double Dee, stood up and walked over to the mirror over Kevin's dresser and looked at him self. He felt at peace and refreshed. Where a little while earlier he was feeling defeated and sad. What had made the difference. Did the dream he had, have an affect of his emotions? He looked over at Kevin, expecting to see the emotionless face laying there. But no there was still that beautiful smile on his face. _Oh what could it mean? _Dee looked back at him self in the mirror and saw that there was a ringed smudge on his otherwise clean shirt just over his heart.

Just then Double Dee heard a sound at the door, looking up he saw Kevin's mom standing there in her bath robe, tears running down her cheeks. She came over and took Dee in her arms

"Eddward, I had a dream of my husband and Kevin talking. But then Bob said it was time for him to go, he turned to me and said "Go, tell Edd that we love him"

Dee didn't know what to think, this was too much of a coincidence, what is going on. "well I love you too Mrs. Barr."

"Eddward, there's more, Bob then drew a circle on Kevin, and himself, then he walked over and drew one on you. Then he came over to me and gave me a hug and then drew a circle over my heart as well. Then he told me that we, all four of us are encircled in love. I know Kevin loves you, he has told me that since he was five years old."

"As a friend, Mrs. Barr,"

Oh, Dee, call me Barb, or Barbara, we are too close for formalities. And I, no We love you. Dee, even if Kevin loves you as more than just a friend, We still love you, both Bob and I. She engulfed Double Dee in a huge hug. You and I will love Kevin through this, whatever it takes."

Double Dee stood there in her embrace so confused, he had never spoken to anyone, except his parents about loving Kevin as more than a friend, how did this women know?


	4. Chapter 4- Visitation Hours

A/N I have used a derogatory word for a gay person in this chapter, if it easily offends you then you may not want to read further. However, as my grandmother told me when some one had called me the same word. "It's only a word, it has no power over you. The only way it can have power over you is if you allow it to." Happy reading and please leave a review, if you have any suggestions or characters you would like to see let me know. I may be able to include them, but this story is evolving itself. Maybe, just maybe Kevin will come back to us in the next chapter.

Chapter 4

Eddward, was once again looking out of the window in Kevin's room, it was a bright and sunny outside. He could see people standing in the yard down below and knew it was time, Kevin had been home for a few days and friends were wanting to visit Kevin. None of those down below really meant much to Double Dee, he knew them and knew that most had never really noticed him before, the ones who had, he really had no fond memories with. The cul-de-sac group had been over the day before.

Nazz had breezed in early in the morning saying she wanted to beat the crowd, she smiled and hugged Double Dee. This morning the vitals were good, a mite better than yesterday, however there was no smile on Kevin's face._ See it was just muscle reflex. _Nazz pulled Dee over to the bedside with her and together they stood looking down on Kevin's motionless form.

Nazz turned to Double Dee with tears in her eyes and grabbed the raven haired boy in a tight embrace "it hurts so much to see him like that. He has always been so full of life."

"Yes, he is, and will be again, you just wait and see" Dee reassured her. "I am going down to the kitchen for some coffee, you can stay for a bit and visit. When you feel you have to go send the next person up."

Double Dee walked out the door and headed down the stairs, he could see thru the opened door the people outside waiting to go up and see Kevin. _Why do I feel as if they seem to be here for a show, or final visitation._

_Now, Eddward, you know most of them are Kevin's friends and team mates. _

He walked into the kitchen and over to the coffeepot as he poured a cup he heard Mrs. Barr speak to him.

"Edd, I... I want to thank you for all you have done, after the last few years I know this is such a burden for you. Kevin wasn't always nice to you and I've wondered what happened that caused my two favorite little boys to grow apart. However in the last year you and Kevin have seemed to fix whatever was the problem."

"Just childish mistakes on our part, but we are friends again..."

Mrs Barr looked over at Edd and saw a sad far away dreamy look in his face.

Edd was visioning two thirteen year old boys, one red headed with emerald eyes, the other Black headed with deep blue eyes looking at each other. They were looking into each others eyes. Neither were smiling.

Dee thought back to earlier that same day, Kevin had called and invited him over. Since starting middle school their friendship had been strained, well actually it was before that but had became worse over the years. It had really started when Edd had became friends with Ed and Eddy. Edd had came upon Kevin and Eddy arguing whose friend the raven haired boy actually was. Because Edd detested violence, he pulled Eddy away to keep Kevin from fighting him. Kevin took that move as Edd didn't want to be his friend anymore, and had stormed off home in a rage.

"Fine, go be friends with the dorks, see if I care" He had yelled back over his shoulder. For several years Double Dee had tried to play mediator to the group, but Eddy kept them in a state of animosity with Kevin. Kevin had responded in return by bullying the group of Eds. Although he usually went easier on Double Dee than the other too.

One day Kevin had called Dee and asked him to come over to his home. As Dee walked up the walkway to the redhead's front door he wondered if this was a trap or did Kevin really want him over. Dee could see through the front window of Kevin's home thru the living room into the kitchen. Kevin was standing at the stove cooking something. The emerald eyed boy was dancing around and singing into his spatula to the song Barbie Girl. He spun around just as Dee laughed at the antics. He called thru the open window "What are you laughing at Dork? C'mon in the doors open."

Dee opened the door and called, "Greetings Kevin, I'm sorry I laughed but the sight of you dancing to that song was just too funny, and the look on your face priceless."

Kevin was dressed is some black sweat pants, and his red hat, He wasn't wearing a shirt which caused Double Dee to blush, and then blush again as he remembered he now had a picture of that scene on his new smart phone that his parents had sent him.

Kevin grinned, turned and started the song over again and did the whole routine over for Dee. He still loved to see Dee smile. When the song was over. He offered Dee a water and asked him to sit down at the table, Kevin sat down across the table facing him.

Dee blushed again as he looked at his friend wondering what he wanted him to come over for, surely not just to put on that dance routine for him. Seeing the blush Kevin reached over and grabbed a tee shirt and pulled it on.

"Dork, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being so mean to you and your friends, Please forgive me and let's be friends again." Kevin stated, the smile leaving his face. His eyes took on a serious look as he looked at Double Dee.

"I don't know Kevin so much has passed between us. You have bullied us so much, now I am not saying that due to Eddy's schemes we didn't deserve most of it. Also there have been times that you have actually been friendly to me and protected me from others. Dee's face took on the same serious look. The boys sat there and looked at each for several moments.

The crimson haired boy, put on a pouty face and said "pweese, Dee, I truly am sorry and I am trying to turn over a new leaf." He turned his pout face into some big old puppy dog eyes, letting a little quivering smile cross his lips. "c'mon Dork, say we'll be friends again."

"Actually Kevin, I never really remember saying that we had stopped being friends. It was you that pushed me away. You said you have a reputation to uphold now that you were starting high school. That was that day your dad's brother was here visiting and he caught you giving me a hug. I heard what he told you, about you couldn't be hugging boys, that you should be hugging girls, and not that you had a chance to be on the baseball and football teams you had to grow up and act like a man."

Kevin hung his dead, and frowned at the memory. That was a rough day. After his uncle Bob had left his dad had called him over to the recliner where he spent most of his time, due to the cancer. He told Kevin. "Never listen to that idiot, he was small minded. That Kevin should like whoever caught his eye and that he would always love him. Kevin's father passed away a couple of days after that discussion. His uncle was relentless after that molding Kevin to get into sports so that he could get a scholarship to go to college, It would be the only means for him to go to college. He had to act like a real man if he wanted to get anywhere in sports.

The day of the funeral Edd was walking around the cul-de-sac and had noticed Kevin standing in the garage next to his father's motorcycle crying. He hurried over to offer Kevin his condolences, and seeing the tears in his eyes Edd reached over to give the emerald eyed boy a hug.

Double Dee hugged Kevin and gave him a little kiss on the cheek which brought a watery smile to the red head's face. Just then the uncle called from the door.

"Kevin, what did I tell you!"

The emerald eyed boy jumped back and looked at his uncle and then back at Dee and said "Don't touch me Dork! You don't hug or kiss another man." Double Dee just looked at Kevin and turned on his heel and walked to his home.

"You dumb ass, I told you to say 'don't touch me faggot' here's comes that cute little blonde from down the street, hope you get it right this time."

As Nazz walked up she could see a sad distressed look on Kevin's face. She grabbed the green eyed boy in a tight embrace and held him tightly to her. "I'm here Kevin, just let it out."

"That's right boy, now you got it right, you just remember to keep it that way, and no more hugs from that little faggot, ya hear me."

Nazz drew Kevin out of the garage and over to her house without saying a word until the reached the porch swing at her house.

"What was that all about?"

"Uncle Bob saw Double Dee give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and got upset. He s, s, said I wasn't a man and shouldn't let Dee hug me." Tears rained down the freckled cheeks. Nazz hugged him again and rocked him back and fourth. Nazz was a fast thinker and wanted her friends to be happy no matter what.

"Kevin, you used to call Double Dee your best friend, do you still like him?"

"y y yes," the red head blubbered on her shoulder, "yes I do, I still love my dork. Uncle Bob wants me to go to school and get a sports scholarship so that I can go to college. He said that Dee would hold me back and cause me to be passed over if people thought that about me. Here I thought Dee and I could put the past behind us and be friends again."

"You still can Kev, if Dee said he forgave you and wanted to be friends again, he will forgive you again. Double Dee isn't cold hearted. It means a lot to him to be your friend."

"He just said he would think about it, and now I pulled the unthinkable, because of my uncle. Although I didn't use the words my uncle told me to say."

"What did you say to Double Dee?"

"My uncle said I should call him a fag, but I couldn't. When my uncle shouted at me I said 'don't touch me dork' I didn't want to hurt Dee by calling him that other word."

"I don't know Kevin, it sounds almost the same to me. You've really put your foot in it this time."

"No, Nazz, I once heard other kids calling Double Dee a dork and told him that if I called him that it would help him get used to it and it wouldn't be so bad. That he should remember that when I said it, it was just a cute nickname that couldn't hurt him anymore. What am I to do? I want my dork back in my life."

"Talk to him Kevin, ask him again to be your friend again. Explain to him about the pressure you are under. I am sure Double Dee will understand. You know friends mean the world to Dee. Just remember that no matter what, that new kid, Nat and I have your back in this."

Double Dee was looking out his bedroom window, and had heard the whole conversation between Kevin and his uncle. He saw Nazz come down the street and lead Kevin to her house and his heart broke. Standing there looking at the couple swinging on Nazz's porch Double Dee decided that whatever made Kevin happy was wanted in life.

Later that evening as he was getting ready for bed he looked out his window over to Kevin's home and saw Kevin setting at his desk looking out the window. Just then he caught the red head's eye. The boy waved at Dee and smiled. Dee frowned and turned off his light and went to bed. Seeing the frown on Double Dee made Kevin unhappy. He turned off his light and fell into bed, but sleep would not come. _Was it too late, had he driven his double dork away with his own stupidity. All night thoughts swirled in his brain. He remembered what his dad had told him and thought long and hard about priorities in his life. Which was more important some one he loved or getting a scholarship?_

A few days later Kevin's uncle went back to his hometown. Before he left he had another speech with Kevin about being a man. The next morning when the emerald eyed boy got up and went down to make breakfast is when he called Double Dee.

It was a Saturday morning and for some unknown reason the raven haired boy had decided to sleep in only waking when his phone went off with the 'if it don't fit, don't force it' ringtone that he had changed it over too. Dee had heard that song on an oldie rock station that Kevin's dad used to listen to.

"Salutations Kevin how may I be of assistance to you?"

"Hey Dee, could you come over to my house, I want to ask you something."

"Why, Kevin haven't you hurt me enough this week? If you want to ask me something go ahead?"

"Its about a problem in math, I need to show you the problem" Kevin knew that if he said it was about homework Double Dork would come over. Dee loved helping people with their education no matter who it was..

"OK, I'll be over in a few moments, I have to get dressed first I just got up."

When Dee crossed the street he could hear 'Barbie Girl' blaring from Kevin's home.

The boys were sitting at the table looking at each other after had made his apology and request of renewed friendship.

"Kevin, I have always and will always be your friend, however I cannot take these feelings you are putting upon me. First you ask me to be your friend then scream at me not to touch you when you obviously need a hug."

"I'm sorry Dee, but my uncle was putting a lot of pressure on me at the time. I am sorry, I've thinking about it a lot and I promise that no matter what will I let that kind of pressure come between us being friends again."

"I don't know Kevin, We cannot foresee what may happen in the future, but I am willing to let the past be behind us and once again try to be your friend." _oh what am I doing, this green eyed god has the ability to make me happy or destroy me completely. _"Kevin, I have some thing to tell you, after I do you may decide on your own that you may not want us to be friends."

"Well, don't tell me then."

"No, I must, I know the other day you didn't use the "f" word, but I understood what you meant. I have realized..." The ravenette stopped short, he couldn't think. _Oh what am I to do, but he does need to know if he rejects me this time I will have to walk away from him, the only man I love. I can never love another, only him. It's those damn green eyes they draw me in and I drown in my love for him, No matter what I will keep on loving him._

"What is it then?"

"Kevin in the last year after much research and thought, I have come to realize that I am gay. If you can't handle that I need to know now, and I will walk out of here and leave you alone."

Kevin sat and looked at Double Dee for a few moments, Dee was beginning to feel as if he had lost the carrot top with his coming out."

"Wow, Dee, I haven't even come to turns with what I like or don't like and here you have already made your mind up. Do you have a boyfriend? One of the Eds maybe."

Double Dee blushed a bright red, "Eww, Kevin they are my friends and I have no desire for them. There is one boy in our school that I like, He's very cute and athletic and I like him very much."

"Does he know, what if he doesn't like you back."

"Well if he doesn't like me, then I will live out my life loving him and no other."

"You gotta tell him Dee, or you will never know if he likes you back."

"No, I don't want him to have problems in his chosen field."

"Dee, come back" Was the words that woke Dee up from his little trip down memory lane. He looked at Mrs. Barr and smiled. Then checked his phone that was blue toothed to the monitors on Kevin's bed.

"Something is off, I best be getting up there and check on Kevin, One of the monitors isn't registering the correct numbers."

"Drink your coffee Edd, I'll go up and check on him, I think he maybe tired of all the company, even though he hasn't shown any signs of noticing anyone in the world yet."

As Mrs Barr reached the top of the stairs she could see one of the football team in there with Kevin. She could see the boy talking and paused to hear what he was saying.

"... getting your horn tooted by your own in house fag, Kevin? Does he get his jollies from seeing you naked? I'll bet he touches you when no one is around. Must be cr..."

"Young man" Interrupted Mrs. Barr, "We don't talk that way in this house. You can leave my home now. You are talking rudely about a friend of this house who have single handly took on the care of my son. It is none of your business what Kevin's friends do, but I will assure nothing goes on in my home that I don't know about. Eddward is most careful about Kevin and takes wonderful care of him. Whereas I haven't seen one of you football players even offer to come and help with Kevin's needs. Now get out of my home. Visitation is over."

She herded the boy down the stairs, pushed him out the door. Looking at the crown on her lawn she announced that since the last visitor was so rude and had upset Kevin visiting was over for today. And slammed the door if their faces.

As she turned around she saw Double Dee run up the stairs, she quickly followed the raven haired boy up the stairs and into Kevin's room. She watched as Edd reached over to touch Kevin's wrist to check his pulse. As she watched the boy fussing over her son she saw him look at the monitors checking each one, her glance fell upon Kevin's face and she was startled.

"Edd, do you see what I see, he has a smile."

"Yes Barbra, I see it. He has been doing that for a few days now. No other signs of consciousness, but he does smile. I was waiting to tell you, I wanted to be sure that it wasn't just muscle reflex from the muscle stimulation exercises that mother prescribed."

"To see my baby smile, is heartening, it brings hope back to me. Maybe he'll wake up soon." They both stood there and looked down at Kevin. Both willing him back from the ether world.

"I emailed mother about it and she said she thinks it is a good sign and that maybe he will back among us soon."


	5. Chapter 5 The Box

The main characters belong to their respective creators.

Chapter 5

"Hey, Double Adorkable, glad to see you could make it to school dude, said a handsome teal haired boy. Grabbing the raven haired boy in a warm hug.

"Greetings Nat, I haven't missed your forwardness." Grinned a gap toothed smile. "I had to come by and submit some homework in person."

"Who's minding the store, if you are here?"

"A nurse that comes in from time to time to help out. She knows not to upset any routine"

"Hey Double Dee, seeing all your popularity now, we shoulda hurt Kevin years ago, we'd be ruling the school by now."

"Don't be silly Eddy, that's nothing to joke about." Double Dee retorted an angry blush coming upon his face.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist Dee, Shovel chin would have gotten a laugh out of it. Anyway we're cool. A couple of weeks before the accident we sorta came to an understanding"

Double Dee looked around the hall and saw the Jocks standing over near the door that led into the cafeteria. Noticing the raven haired boy looking their way they waved and went into the lunch area.

"Hey Double cutie, hows Kevin doing, will he be up and about soon, or do you have him in some form of bondage relationship and have him locked in his room so can you tap dat booty?" said the teal haired boy wiggling his eyebrows at Edd.

"Now now Nat not everyone is as booty crazed as you are."

"But dat ass Dee, dat ass." Grinned Nat evilly

"I will admit he does have a nice one for sure Nat, but I would never take advantage of Kevin like that:" Dee blushed a cute pink and flicked his tongue across his gap in his teeth. Picking up his bag he headed on to the next class. He had a scheduled meeting with all his teachers and all of Kevin's teachers to get through.

He explained to each of Kevin's teachers that he had a plan and a method that when the red headed boy regained consciousness he would implement to bring the red headed boy up to class speed and make graduation possible with his class mates. Finishing up this task he left the school and headed back to the cul-de-sac.

He walked into the room and looked at the Kevin then towards the monitors. He saw they were as they were supposed to be. Turning to the Nurse, he asked, "How has it been going."

"Oh just the same, tho I did feel as if he were restless, but still no movement. You told me that he smiled on occasion but I haven't seen any facial activity since I've been here."

"Watch closely" Edd walked over and took hold of Kevin's wrist checking the pulse

He heard a gasp from the Nurse and looked down at the freckled face on the pillow. Slowly the placid face took put on a serene smile.

"I see it Mr. Vincent, he does smile when you are here, I didn't believe it, but I see it."

Yes Mrs. Anatucci, he once told me that he would smile at me to let me know he loved me. We were very young at the time, and even though we've grow much since then, he still smiles to let me know he is my friend."

"Do they think he will ever gain consciousness?"

"My parents believe that as soon as he has healed what ever is holding him back he will be awake again."

He, could see them standing over his still form in the bed. His dork, who had promised to never desert him no matter what, was there. He smiled and his body there on the bed took on a smile as well. He realized that over the past years he had really put his dork through a lot. He had bullied him and hurt him emotionally so many times. He had even placed his reputation and popularity ahead of his Double Dweeb. _Hey, Double Dweeb do you remember the first time I called you that? It was the day you were crying because those other kids had called you bad names. Remember I said that I would call you that same name, but that when I did you had to remember that I Love you Dork is what I meant. And that if I called you Double Dork, it meant that I doubled the love for you. Please Dee, come back and be my friend. Please. I know I've hurt you in so many ways, If only you could forgive me and let me back into that closeness we felt as kids. I'd do anything, give up anything, I'd even give my life for you Double Delight. Oh hell, I been hanging with Nat too long. He watched as a smile broke out of Edd's face. Oh that smile, it drove him nuts, that cute gap. That is so sexy Dee, every time I see that smile I want to kiss you, but then I want to kiss you to make you smile... _

He was standing right behind Double Dee when he said that close to the raven haired boy's ear. Just then he saw the thin boy reach up and wave his had by his ear as if to brush off a fly and look around to see if he could find the offending creature.

The nurse had left, and Dee walked over to the desk and was looking at a small carved box on the desk sitting next to a velvet ring box with PCH embossed on it. He knew that box and Kevin had made two of them in woodworking class. It held a secret compartment that if one knew how to, could open the box. Kevin had told him that he had put his most prized possession in his. Dee knew how to open the box because he had the same box on his desk at home. The box could only be opened if one knew which of the craved letters and symbols to touch. He picked up the box and pressed K.A.B.. he thought to himself if Kevin knew he would kill me but for some reason I just have to look.

_Kevin stood beside Dee as he had picked up the box and looked at it. "Look in the box Dee, you know how to open it" _

A small tray slid out with a lock of black hair in it. "Oh, my hair is one of Kevin's prized possessions." I never knew that, he then noticed a small snapshot in the tray of Dee smiling with his gap fully exposed. Double Dee remembered that day. Kevin had whispered in his ear, some form of sexy flirt and Dee had blushed and smiled; then Kevin snapped the picture. It was the same day that the red haired boy had given him the matching box.

_Do you remember the second compartment Dee? Did you ever look in your box Edd? In both compartments. He saw Double Dee looking closely at the box. _

Double Dee looked closely at the box and saw a heart on the top of the box bringing back another memory of that day and what Kevin had told him about the box.

"OH, I just remembered there's a second compartment in these boxes" Dee suddenly remembered the second compartment. How to open it, the emerald eyed boy had not told him the combination for his second compartment. But had only said that one day he would find out. Dee darted out of the room and ran down the stairs calling out to Mrs Barr that he was just running over to his home for something and that he would be right back. That Kevin was doing good. Dee ran to his home, unlocked the door and sprinted up the stairs to his room. There on his desk sat the identical box to the one he had been looking at in Kevin's room.

He grabbed the box and ran back across the road to Kevin's house and back into Kevin's room. For some reason he wanted to be near the red headed boy when he opened the box. He pressed K.M.V. And the tray opened and Dee saw a lock of red hair and a bit of red cloth he had placed there. It had gotten torn off during a scuffle between Eddy and Kevin and had come lose when Dee had picked up the hat and given it back to Kevin. Double Dee had placed it in his box as a prized possession. He sat and looked at the box trying to remember what the second code was.

"_K+DD" _

K+DD sprang in his mind, Dee felt as if someone had whispered it in his ear. He quickly pressed the letters on the box and the little heart lifted up and inside was a ring. Dee gasped and pulled the ring from the box. It was Kevin's class ring with a tiny note attached that said "Be Mine" Double Dee looked at the ring. Tears sprang to his eyes. All this time it had been there and Dee never knew. Why had he never looked in there before. Oh, yes that was the day that when Kevin had given him the box, and some of the football players had walked by and called Kevin to come with them. Kevin had put on his bully attitude and said "Outta my way Dork!" and started to walk over to them. Eddy had said something and they got into a scuffle. During that scuffle Kevin's hat had gotten knocked up and Dee had picked it up and handed it back to Kevin saying "Excuse us Kevin, I'll be more careful next time."

He had placed the small box in his pocket and simply forgot about the second compartment. Dee looked at the ring and smiled. He remembered that Kevin had worn the ring a few days and then simply announced that he had lost it, when people noticed it was missing from his finger. He had also stated that there was a huge reward for the person that found the ring. Several of the girls that hung around him had been pestering him to let them wear his ring.

"Oh, Kevin, you took such flak from everyone about being irresponsible and losing your ring." _It was worth it Dee, I only wanted you to wear my ring."_ On the desk lay the replacement ring that Kevin had worn since his mother had purchased for him. Dee picked it up and looked at it, inside it was engraved with K+DD. The raven haired boy looked up and over at the bed and said "Wake up you idiot, we need to talk . NOW!"

_Kevin walked over to the bed willing himself to wake up, but something held him to the spot where he was standing. What was holding him back. He was afraid of going back, what if he hurt Dee again, what about his reputation or his career. He so wanted to make his parents proud. "Dad!"_

"_Yes, son?"_

"_I'm afraid, There are so many things that could go wrong, I don't want to hurt Double Dee ever again. I want to make you proud, I know you had your heart set on me being a football star and getting a scholarship to a good school."_

"_Thank about your priorities son, which do you want to achieve more, fame or love? Which means more to you? When you figure this out, you'll get what you want in life no matter what. Just remember that to those that matter, it doesn't matter who or what you are. And as for those that feel the other way don't matter. Remember that other people's opinion of you is none of your business. You live your life for yourself not them. Make you and those you love top priority in your life. I'll still be proud of you no matter what you do in life. Now get your ass back in the game of life and score that winning touch down for yourself."_

Double Dee stood next to Kevin's bed looking at the ring. He reached down and put it on Kevin's finger, It looked right, but didn't feel right. He pulled the ring off again and looked deep into the emerald stone that so matched those eyes that Edd loved so much. He slid the ring on his finger, it was a lose fit, Kevin's fingers were thick, so much thicker than Dee's long slender fingers. Dee looked at his hand with the ring on it. It looked and felt so right. "Yes, Kevin I'll be yours if you would only open those beautiful eyes and look at me. But, I am afraid that if you did I would drown in them."

Dee heard what sounded like a sigh come from Kevin and looked at his face. Emerald eyes were looking directly at him. They traveled to the ring on Double Dee's finger and back to those blue eyes. There was a question in those eyes that Dee knew the answer for. He shook his head, and smiled at the emerald eyes."Yes" he whispered. "We will talk about it more when you are up and about"

Just then the door opened and the eyes shut as if they were synchronized. "Dee, is everything all right? I though I heard you shout a moment ago.

"I just told Kevin that it was time to wake up, now, and said now just a bit loud. I was hoping it would get a reaction."

Mrs. Barr looked at her son's face, "Something looks different, Dee, he looks more relaxed. Just to have my baby back, up and around. You know he would be so pissed to hear me say that. He would yell 'Oh Mom! At me"

"Language Mrs Barr." Dee said and they both laughed.

She looked at Double Dee and saw the ring on his finger and smiled.

"So, that's where it went, and he told me that he had lost it," Mrs. Barr said smiling.

"It was lost, I just recently found it. It was in this box that Kevin had made. The lady of the house took up the box and looked at it, the small tray holding the red piece of cloth and then the heart shaped compartment that had held the ring. She smiled at Dee and said, "I'd rather see it on that finger than any of those girls he usually brings around here. She grabbed Dee and placed him in a tight hug and kissed his cheek. You two will make a beautiful couple, I can't wait to take wedding pictures to show off to all my family and friends."

"Hold on, let's not get ahead of our selves. One of the main players in this opera isn't on the stage yet. We don't know what will happen in the next act." Dee said patting the older lady on the back. He thought to himself. For someone who came from a family that had little demonstration of love, these Barrs sure were a touchy feelly bunch, and he loved it. He remember all the times that Kevin would touch him, whether it was lovingly or to punch or shove him or even just bump into him and blushed.

"What is it Dee, why are you blushing?"

"I was just remember all the times I would be walking down the hall in school and accidentally bump, into the head Jock, no matter how careful I was being. It seemed to happen fairly often. He would give me a smile and say "Watch it Dork! And then go off with his friends laughing at me.

"I'm sorry Dee, if Kevin was so hurtful to you. I can understand how it must have felt to you, but why are you wearing his ring if he was so hateful to you.?"

"But it wasn't hateful from Kevin, he had once made a pact with me about calling me a dork. When we were tiny boys. Some kids had been teasing me and calling me a dork, he kissed me and told me that he would call me a dork, but that when he did I should remember that 'I love you Dork is what he meant. That was the day you saw us behind the rose bush.

"So that's what was going on, the little brat was so proud of himself when he came in side. I later heard he was bullying you and got on to him about it. After I whipped him for it, he said to me through his tears that you understood that he wasn't being mean to you. Kevin always did want those he really loved to be happy."

They both turned and looked at the red head on the bed, and both caught their breath when they saw emerald eyes looking back at them.

"Mom?" it was a whisper so quiet that only wistful ears hoping for some form of sound from a truly loved one could hear. If some stranger had been there they would not have heard it, Only thought it a breath from the patient.

Tears of joy overwhelmed the lady and she couldn't find her voice. So she reached out and touched herself where her heart was, she touched Dee's heart and then reached down and touched Kevin's heart and drew a circle. A look of pure happiness came into the emerald eyes.

"That's the look I want to see there, Kevin. Now hurry up and get better so that we can go out and celebrate and let the world know our joy!"

"Mrs. Barr, may I ask about the heart touch and circle thing, it seems to run in your family, because Kevin has done that to me several times over the years. He always said it meant we were friends for ever."

"His dad come up with that when we were dating. He said that it meant we were coupled in love for ever. When we got married and Kevin came along, he would touch his heart, touch my heart and then touch Kevin's heart and draw a circle and said that meant that our love for each other and Kevin was for ever no matter what. He did that until he passed away. Even in his last moments he called Kevin and I over and touched each of us and then himself on the heart and drew the circle saying our love was locked in love for eternity. That when Kevin found love, we should continue the tradition. I did it that way so that he would know that I was happy for him in his choice." and hugged Dee again.

Suddenly Mrs. Barr got an aha moment look on her face. She turned and walked over to the desk and picked up the ring box and opened it. "I found this one day and wondered who this belonged to." She held the box out for Dee to see.

In the box was a single strand of hair tied like a fishing lure in a ring shape. There was a note in the box that said "One day my true love will wear my ring. I love you so much and I can't wait for that day."

"You know Edd, I've often wondered whose hair that was, I watched every time Kevin brought a girl friend home, but he never seemed to bring home any girls with black hair. Mostly blondes." She hugged Dee again and looked over to the bed and saw a blush on her son's face.

"You better hurry and get up from there or I'm going to steal all of your man's lovin, Kevin." and winked at her son. She turned and kissed Double Dee on the cheek and gave him another hug. Then turned and stuck her tongue out at Kevin.

Just then the Dork's phone started buzzing. "It's mother calling, let me see what she wants. Greetings Mother,"

"Whats going on Eddward? I was alerted that Kevin's monitors have had an increase of activity in the last few moments."

"He is awake and alert, and having an interaction with his mother and I"

"Has he spoken or moved son?"

"Only one word so far, but his eyes are alert and showing emotions." Edd had unconciously sat on the edge of Kevin's bed while speaking to his mother. While speaking to her the arm next to Dee moved closer to the raven haired boy's leg, until it was touching him. Double Dee looked down at the hand and the fingers moved in a beckon motion. Dee place his free hand over Kevin's and the fingers closed around his.

"Mother, he moved his hand. And closed his fingers."

"Good, good. I'll let you get back to you and Mrs Barr celebrating this achievement. I sense we have overcome some hurdle. Fill me in when you email me your nightly report Eddward."

"Yes mother, I sure will." Dee ended the call and turned to Mrs. Barr and said, "I should have know that they would have alerts set up to check on Kevin."

Just then Edd's phone chimed twice, he had received two text messages. "They're from mother and father. When Dee opened the messages he was startled to see the icon of a pointing finger, a circle and a heart." he turned the phone and showed Mrs Barr and then held the phone so that Kevin could see. "How could they know?"

Chime!

Mother: check your email son.

Double Dee grabbed his lap top and opened his email. He opened the email from his mother and read:

Son, your father and I both had this dream last night. In this dream, your father and I were sitting in our room and a tall muscular red headed man with green eyes walked up to us. He said his name was Richard Barr and that he was Kevin's father.

He said he wanted to include us both in a tradition of his family, so that we could understand and that he wanted to know how we felt about you and Kevin in a relationship. We both assured him that we were completely happy in your decision and felt we could love Kevin as our own. He then held up a picture of his family, I recognized Mrs Barr and Kevin in the picture. He touched each of them where their heart would be, drew a circle with his finger, walked over to the picture on my desk and touched you the same way and drew the circle. He then approached your father, touched him and drew a circle, then he came over to me, said excuse me and then touched me over my heart and drew a circle.

He then looked at us and said, now our hearts were locked as a family in love for eternity. What could this mean son?

As Edd was reading the email out loud, tears spring to Mrs Barr and Kevin's eyes. In his reply email Double Dee explained that Mrs. Barr had come and told Dee about having the same type of dream. It must mean that the father who had passed on was showing that he approved of the budding relationship.

A/N I will be starting a big project for work tomorrow, so it may be a few days before I get to the next chapter. We still have a ways to go, so hang on for the ride. I know how the last chapter is set, but there is much that has to lead up to it. Thanks for reading. Also in an upcoming chapter I will be introducing an OC based on myself, a poet who writes a poem for Kevin and Edd.


	6. Chapter 6- A stranger's tale

Chapter 6

Kevin woke, to hear birds singing outside his window. The sun was streaming into his room from the open window. He looked around the room searching for something. There by the window was his desk where he had done his homework and looking out the window towards Edd's house. He remembered the day he had moved his whole room around to get that desk at the window. He had thought that if he saw the raven haired boy across the way doing his homework that he could pretend that they were studying together. From that day forward doing his homework had become a pleasure, and his grades at school had improved vastly. The teachers and his parents had both questioned as to why the sudden improvement but the small red haired boy would not explain. He just told them that he had decided that he liked studying since his desk was in the window.

He would see Double Dee across the way and wave at him every evening and smile at him, even on days when he and the Eds had been fighting he always smiled and waved. He had promised and one thing about Kevin was that he never went back on his promises to a friend, no matter what.

The room felt like something was missing. He looked around to see all his pennants and flags, sports pictures were all in place, his books and games all were where they was supposed to be. The it dawned on him, the picture that usually was on his desk was missing. He usually kept it on the desk right under the window so that he could see it, and look out at Edd at the same time. He thought back to the day that it had come into his possession.

It was a Friday afternoon during the summer break. He and Nazz were thought to be a couple, but were just friends. They had decided to go have some pizza and as they were leaving Kevin's house they saw Double Dee across the way looking sad. Both of the other Eds had dates and didn't want him around as a third wheel.

"Hey, Dork!" Kevin yelled at the raven haired boy, which caused said boy to cringe and wonder what the red head was angry with him about this time. He looked up at the couple across the way and thought they made a lovely couple and the thought made his sad. He wished he could be standing where Nazz was, but there was no way that would ever happen, why would the most popular guy in school, the head jock, and one of the most handsome guys Edd had ever saw be interested in him. He watched as they made their way across the street and up to his porch.

"Hey Double Dork, we are going for pizza, ya wanna come with us?" Asked the athletic redhead that stood grinning in front of him.

"Salutations Kevin, no thinks I would not want to intrude on your outing." Said Double Dee sadly.

"Aw c'mon Dee it'll be fun, and we want you to, so it won't be intruding in the least" Nazz responded shaking back her long blonde hair.

Kevin reached down and caught the raven haired boy in the black and white beanie by the wrist pulling him to his feet. And started down the drive way with his hand still clasped on Dee's wrist. Double Dee looked down at Kevin's hand.

"Unhand me you ruffian" Laughed Double Dee

"Not until we get to the Pizza joint." Kevin retorted "But if you promise to come with us, and not try to back out then I will let go of your wrist."

"Okay, if you are sure you want me then I will attend you to the pizza place.

The Pizza place was a small store front just a few blocks from the cul-de-sac. It had small tables that were set enough apart that you didn't feel closed in by others. There were red and white checked table clothes. The waitress led them over to a booth towards the back rear of the restaurant. As they were being seated Kevin noticed that an older man was sitting at a table a couple of rows over. He was writing in a note book and would on occasion type something into a laptop at his side. There was a printer sitting next to the lap top and a digital camera on top of that. _Now that's what I would call a old school dork. Probably what Edd will be like when he's that old. _Kevin grinned to himself.

"What's with the grin Kev?" asked Nazz as she spied the grin on Kevin's face. The red head just laughed a little and nodded his head towards the other table. Both of his companions looked over at the older man and smiled. Nazz, knowing Kevin like the back of her hand, had an idea of what Kevin was thinking and said, "Yes, he does Kevin."

Kevin looked at the waitress and said "We'll have the large 'everything but the kitchen sink' pizza and a large pitcher of sweet tea. Is that good with you guys?"

"No Jalapenos for me" piped up Nazz

"No anchovies for me" said Edd.

After the waitress had walked away with their order the teens started talking about their day at school and what they planned to do in the future.

After the pizza arrived Nazz turned to Kevin and asked, "You know class rings will be in next week, who are you going to give yours to Kevin?"

"No body, I worked hard to get this far, so I've earned the right to wear my ring proudly. If I decide to give someone a ring, I'll buy them one. But no body can have this one. I had it especially engraved inside."

"Oh, has some bimbo captured your heart at last Kevin?" asked Nazz.

Kevin smiled at Nazz, he and she both knew that there would never be anything between them but a platonic relationship. They had been friends for so long that they were more like siblings and anything else would just be wrong. Both were happy with their relationship. And used each other to keep away undesirables and unwanted affections. Both knew that one day another would come along and capture their hearts and they would pretend to break up and become just friends.

Kevin then turned to say something to Dee, but the boy was lost in thought so the emerald eyed boy reached over and touched his hand to get his attention. He knew that when Dee zoned out like that you could talk all day and he wouldn't even notice until he refocused on the world around him.

"Come back to the world Dee. Hey Dork where are you?"

"Oh, sorry Kevin, I was just thinking that it is so nice that you and Nazz wanted me along on your date It is so much better than being out with Eddy trying every stupid pick up line on any girl that walked by and Ed and May so wrapped up in each other that they forget anyone else is around."

"Aww, Dee, We both wanted you with us, we both love you and want you to be happy." smiled Nazz. Then Nazz turned to Kevin and said, "Let me out Kev, I gotta go 'powder me nose' so to speak" Laughing Kevin stood up to let her out.

Edd laughing stood up and said "I have to go also, can I escort you milady?"

Nazz giggled and took the arm Edd offered to her and they walked away laughing.

Kevin laughed at them and sat back down watching his two friends walking away laughing and having a good time. _Nazz is so sweet, and it feels good to hear Double Dork laughing and having a good time._

_I still love that Dork, when he laughs and smiles showing that gap in his teeth it's all I can do not to kiss him._

"Excuse me young man, I want to give you this picture that I took of you and your friends enjoying yourselves and here's a little poem I wrote just for you. Have a good night, and oh yeah since I enjoyed watching your group interaction. I'll treat y'all to your pizza." said the older man with a southern accent, then he smiled and walked out of the restaurant.

Kevin looked at the picture, he saw himself smiling at Nazz and his hand was touching Edd. He then looked at the paper the man had handed him and read the words.

I See You

I see you sitting in the booth

with your friends

Read you like an open book

I watch and see

What story unfolds

A gentle touch

a slight smile

Love is in your eyes

Which one you love

You are not sure

She sits next to you

He across the way

You sit close to her

you touch his hand

a smile for her

a grin for him

which will it be

that finally wins your heart?

Which will it be

that finally wins your heart

You don't know

Neither do they

Both vie for your love

the choice is yours

Do you know

are you able to love both

Do you dare?

Kevin read the words through twice, smiled and folded the paper and put it in his wallet. He wasn't ready to show that to the others because they would ask questions that he wasn't ready to answer. He knew what he wanted, but not how to get it. He didn't want to ruin a friendship over something that maybe couldn't be.

When the others returned he showed them the picture and both exclaimed over it. And said it was cute and both wanted a copy. Kevin said he would scan it when he got home and email them a copy. After a little while Dee stood up and said that it was getting past his bed time and must hurry home.

"No wait Dee, it's the weekend, you don't have to get up early for school in the morning." said Kevin.

"Yes, Dee stay out with us a while longer." pleaded Nazz, giving Edd the puppy dog eyes.

"No, I must really be going, you know I have a strict regime and must stick to it, so that my world has order. Thanks for the great time. I value our friendship and do hope we can do this again sometime. Well here comes Nat, I am sure he will be glad to feel my space. Hey Nat, over here!" Said Edd spying a teal haired boy just entering the restaurant.

Nat cam running over shouting "Hey Double Cutie with da booty" causing Double Dee to blush. When he got to the table he grabbed Dee in a tight embrace and kissed his cheek."

"Nat! We are in a public place, please control yourself." Dee said as he blushed hugging the teal haired boy back. "Hi Nat, Bye Nat, I was just leaving." Double Dee turned and bowed to the group at the table and said "Have a good night, 'Parting is oh such sweet sorrow, I shall see you on the morrow' and laughingly made his way out of the restaurant.

Nat turned and saw Kevin grinning at him, and replied to the red head's wink. "Dat Azz, Kevin Dat Azz, Oh be still my beating heart." Nat fell into the other side of the booth from Kevin and Nazz laughing.

"Hi Nat, I see you are silly as ever." Said Nazz laughing at Nat.

"Hi Nazz, when you gonna throw this lump away and come with me?" Nat said with wiggling eyebrows.

"When you decide that you only want one person and not everything that walks past you."

"Oh, to be forever lonely then." Nat grinned at Nazz.

"Well since I can't have Nazz, How about you Kevin you gonna let me have dat booty anytime soon."

"Ha Ha, Nat, I'm afraid you are just going to die a lonely old green haired freak!" Kevin said laughing at his friend and team mate. The two boys had become friends on the first day that Nat had attended Peach Creek High school. Kevin had learned to laugh as Nat's strange comments. Nat had even drawn out of Kevin that he had sexual thoughts about a certain boy and had helped him come to terms with the fact.

Kevin was startled back to the present when Dee walked into the room. Edd walked over to the bed and looked at Kevin propped up on some pillows. To Kevin the room had seemed to take on a lighter feel when the dork had entered the room. He smiled at the cyan eyes looking at him.

"Well Mr. Barr has some new nurse slipped in and fixed you for the morning? I see you are already propped up and ready for the day."

"No, I fixed my own pillows, this morning Dee" The red head said proudly my strength seems to be coming back slowly but surely. "hmm since a new nurse hasn't been here I'll get ready for your morning cleansing, think you can do it this morning or will you still want help?"

"I think I might be able to do my left side, but with that arm in the cast how am I going to do the right side. Plus I know you wanna see me naked. He he" Kevin winked at Double Dee.

"Now, Now, You seem to be getting like Nat. I will have to ban him from visiting if that keeps up. Retorted Dee.

Kevin just pouted and gave Dee the puppy dog eyes. Which caused the raven haired boy to grin and say "Ok, he can keep visiting, just you behave."

Kevin grinned, "Ok I'll try to behave, The bath can wait, I want to show you something. Look in my desk the top left hand drawer and bring me that picture."

Dee went and got the picture. Looking at he he said that he remembered that night and that it was a great feeling that Kevin and Nazz had wanted to have him with them. Kevin agreed that it was a great evening and the first of many. Until Nazz had started dating Ricky, but the boys had continued their Friday night pizza party.

"But what I wanted to show you was this." The emerald eyed boy pulled off the backing of the picture and took out a paper from the back of the picture. "The man I told you about that took the picture also gave me this poem. I want you to read it."

Dee read the poem, then looked at Kevin, "How could I have been so dense, for someone with my I.Q. I was sort of stupid about things sometimes."

"I didn't really realize it then either. But the next weekend I saw him there again, Nazz had went out with Ricky and you had some excuse about homework. So when I got there he was sitting at the same table writing again, so I went over and asked if I could join him while I was waiting on my order."

XXXXX

"Hi sir, may I join you for a bit until my order comes."

"Well, hello there young man, where's your friends?"

"They couldn't make it tonight, so I am flying solo."

He laughed at that and looked at me with a question in his eyes.

"Well sir, I wanted to ask you about that poem you gave me."

The older man smiled and got a far away look in his eyes for a moment. "Oh yes, the picture. You young people reminded me of something that happened in my life a long time ago. Years ago there were three teens eating pizza, two boys and a girl, friends having a good time, but each wanting so much more. It was me and two friends we had ran into each other in the mall and decided to grab a quick bite to eat"

Kevin blushed for a moment then asked, "you were in my situation? Is that how you understood?"

"Well, sort of," He pulled the picture up on his laptop and pointed at the picture, putting his finger over Edd. This one would have been me. My friend and his girl friend at the time was out on a date and had invited me to have some pizza with them."

"Wow, that's so close to what we did." Kevin said startled.

"I know I could tell by the look in y'all's eyes. It reminded me of that night so long ago. My friend and I had been friends since child hood. When we got older our friendship developed into something a bit more. A friends with benefits kinda thing, as it where. It was good while it lasted, but he later decided that he was straight and walked away. It happened after someone caught us in a compromising position and outed us to his parents. He had told me that he loved me and we would someday be together, but then when it came ""down to it, he just couldn't handle the pressure. He said he didn't want to be a fag, and that if I ever came near him again he would beat me horribly."

Kevin sat there with a stunned expression on his face. _What would be his reaction if something like that happened? His reputation meant a lot to him, but Edd did too. He became afraid of himself, would he hurt the dork so badly? Or would he be man enough to stand beside Double Dee through it all. Dee is my world, I don't think I could live without him in my life. I've fought for him in the past and I will fight for him now. And I will keep my dork in my life no matter what! I love him!"_

"I'm sorry young man, have I bored you with my tale of woe?" asked the older man.

"I'm sorry sir, I got caught up in my thoughts, you were saying?"

"I can see from the look in your eyes, you have made a decision, I just hope it is the right one and that you never come to regret it. I see your pizza has arrived and I won't bore you with myself anymore."

"Wait, sir, what happened to your friend?"

"Oh, him, he moved to another state and got married and had several children. He would come back to visit his parents. We would bump into each other and try to be friends, on a few occasions we even tried to be lovers again, but something would always scare him and he would take off again. He even contacted me awhile back and said he wanted to try us again, but alas too much time has passed and the feelings just aren't there anymore. I guess what I am trying to say is, if you love that young man, do so with your whole heart and being. Be with him no matter what, but don't hurt him or desert him or he may lose his love for you. He does love you, I saw it in his eyes and smile when he looked at you. Now go, your pizza is getting cold.'

Kevin got up and went to his table. He sat in his usual seat and looked across the booth, he smiled, then he frowned. He stood up, grabbed his pizza and went back over to the table where the older man was sitting.

"I have to know, what about you sir? Did you find someone? Do you ever think you and your friend will get back together."

"No, I don't think we can get back together, we've tried but afterwards, I walk away and don't miss him. And the sex feels like more of a hook up as you young people say. It took some time and a horrible bit of drinking and depression on my part, but I finally let myself find someone new. It started out as just a meet up to quiet certain urges. But slowly over time I developed feelings for him and grew to love him very much. So you see love has a way of working if you try hard enough. We went through a lot together, even me cheating on him with my ex. He never let it come between us. He knew I loved the other so much. He passed on a few years ago and I do miss him dearly."

"I guess what I am trying to tell you is, if you love this young man dearly and trully want it to work, then grab on with both hands and don't let him go, no matter what, reputation (who really cares about that), Parents, (they'll get over it) and friends, if you lose them over that then they weren't really friends." The older man smiled a sad smile and looked at Kevin. "Both of them had beautiful green eyes, like yours. Oh, sorry, I didn't mean that as a come on."

Kevin blushed and grinned, "Thank you sir, for the advice and the compliment. Your friend wasn't named Kevin was he?"

The older man laughed "I take it your name is Kevin, but no his name was Barry"

All Kevin could say was "Wow, what a coincidence, my last name is Barr. Sir, would you mind if when ever I see you in the future I can say you are a friend of mine? I made need more sage advice to help me along my way with this relationship."

The older man laughed again, "Well Kevin, I'd be proud to be your friend and you ever need advice you can usually find me here or if I am out of town, here's my card with my number on it, call me anytime. And if I may, would you mind if I check up on you once in awhile."

Kevin grabbed his phone and dialed the number on the card and said. "There you have my number, Call me anytime to check up on us, or even if you need to talk, I won't mind."

"You know Kevin, you remind me so much of my second boyfriend. He had a warm heart and was always willing to listen to others and try to help out. Well so that you know it's this old fool calling you I guess you need my name. It is..."

XXXX

"And that's when I put my ring in that box I made for you Dee. I wanted you to know that I loved you and wanted you to be a part of my life. No matter what happens, we will be strong together."

"What coincidences, the green eyes, even similar names, but what was the older guys name Kevin?"

"I just texted him and told him I was telling you about the picture and the poem."

"What did he say? What was his name?" Double Dork added.

"No, Dee, I won't tell you his name because you will freak, for sure." Kevin grinned at Double Dee he was enjoying keeping him in suspense.

"It was Kevin wasn't it, because it couldn't be Eddward, because my name is the only instance of it being spelled like that."

"Ok, Dee I won't tell you I'll show you." Kevin grinned and turned his phone where Dee could see the last message on the phone.

Eddie: about time knucklehead. Good luck!


	7. Chapter 7

"Kevin, my parents emailed me and said it's about time you were up and about. They want you to try standing today, and they have ordered some physical therapy equipment that will help build your muscles back up." Edd said smiling at the red head who had actually achieved sitting on the edge of his bed with his legs dangling off the side all by himself.

"Dee, my back itches could you scratch it for me?" Kevin said looking at Double Dee with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, where does it itch?" Dee asked reaching around Kevin and rubbing his back."

"Lower" Kevin said as Dee rubbed further down his back, "Much Lower."

"Now hold on young man, you are just trying to get me to touch your butt, are you not?"

Kevin leered at Double Dee, "And if I was, would that be so bad?" He said laughing.

"Well sir as I am your care giver it would set a bad precedent. I know, I'll call Nat I am sure he would not mind touching your butt for you."

"ewww, no, I don't want the green haired freak touching my butt, I want a raven haired sock head to touch me on the butt." Kevin said wiggling his eyebrows and laughing.

"Now, now Kevin are you trying to molest my favorite future son-in-law?" Said Mrs Barr standing in the doorway to Kevin's room laughing. It relieved her heart to see her only son sitting up on the side of the bed and teasing Double Dee.

"Oh, Ma! Tell Dee he has to scratch my butt for me because I'm a helpless invalid." Kevin said putting on his saddest puppy dog eyes.

"You don't look to helpless to me young man, you behave yourself or I'll have to come in there and spank you."

"Dee call CPS and tell them I have an abusive parent, hurry before she beats me." Kevin said rolling on his side laughing. Sitting back up the red head looked at Dee and said "OK, since you won't touch my butt, how about a little kiss, hmmm?"

Kevin made a grab for Dee, but the dork jumped up and stepped away from the bed, "If you want it come and get it." and stuck his tongue out at the redhead.

The redhead got a look of determination on his face and slid forward on the bed until his feet were touching the floor, he pushed himself upright with his good arm and stood leaning against the bed a look of surprise came over both their faces. Getting a sly look on his face, Kevin tried to take a step forward and got over balanced and started to topple forward. Dee ran to catch the red head before he fell. As Dee brought his arms around Kevin to keep him from falling, Kevin leaned in to bring their lips together for a kiss.

After several seconds Kevin broke the kiss and said "Ha, gotcha ya"

"I should have let you face plant the floor"

"You wouldn't have, I knew you would catch me. But now I'd better sit back down before I fall down."

As Kevin turned around and grabbed the edge of the bed he shook his butt at Double Dee and said "You wanna touch it you know you do."

Dee swatted the red head's butt and commented "Sit down before you fall down" just at that moment they heard Mrs Barr call Edd to come down stairs a moment.

When Edd arrived down the stairs he saw most of the baseball team there. He smiled at them "Greetings fellows, I guess you are here to visit Kevin am I right. Just a moment, I'll run up and see if he would like some visitors today."

Dee ran up the stairs and into Kevin's Room. He pulled an arm chair over by the bed and helped Kevin into it. "There you'll be more comfortable for your team to visit you. Here we'll put these shorts on and this tank top. Since you're unwired this morning, you can dress up a bit for company."

"But Dee, "

"No buts, the company will do you good. I will run down and send them up. You will enjoy some Jock time" and in a pretty fair imitation of Kevin's tough guy voice Dee said "To be all manly and shit."

"Ha ha, very funny Dee." laughed Kevin and then added in his best imitation of Double Dee "eep, Language Dork!" Both boys laughed at this and then the sock head hurried down to send the jocks up to visit Kevin.

"Hey Kevin" said the guys as they entered his room, each stopped short when they saw the redhead sitting in the arm chair next to his bed.

"Hi guys, glad to see ya" grinned the emerald eyed boy looking around at the team.

Derek walked over to Kevin's chair and said. "They guys have come to apologize about what happened last time we were here to visit. Glad Edd relented and let us come back for another visit."

"Dee is the one who convinced my mom into letting you guys visit again. She was really upset by what she overheard one of the guys saying about Dee. So if you guys want to be able to visit again I suggest that you guys be nice to Dee, Mom really loves him."

"No worries about that Kevin, what few idiots that were on the team are now gone, We as a team asked them to remove themselves from our ranks, by unanimous vote. We also voted to adopt Dee and keep watch over him when he's at school to make sure he's safe." Piped up Billy, "It was Nat's idea."

"Well I'm glad you guys feel that way about Dee, I might as tell you guys while you're here. I've asked Edd to be my boyfriend. We weren't going to tell anyone until school starts in the fall. But, after what you just told me I had to let you guys in on it."

"Kevin, you wouldn't believe your eyes if you looked in on the school these days, everyone who is anyone speaks to Dee these days, we even brought him and the Eds over to out table to sit with us. We took in the other two because Edd would not leave them by themselves. The big goofy guy is sorta cool once you get to know him, but that short one is a major pain."

"Yeah Eddy can be a pain, but he is one of Dee's closest friends, I can't stand him but for Dee's sake I try to get along with him these days, and his heart is all there when it comes to Double Dee."

"Yeah Kevin, it's like Edd has his own entourage these days. We also want you know your captain ship is still there for you when you return to school. Ted tried to call a vote to get Adam elected captain in your place, but by all but two votes you were reelected Captain of the baseball and football teams."

"I'm honored guys, but I'll probably be so far behind you guys won't want me as captain."

"Nah dude, Dee and Nat are working to get it so that you will be in your same grade and even for you to graduate with your class."

"Sounds like I will soon be in for some extreme Edducation, Hahaha." Kevin laughed, then off they went into their jock discussions of games."


	8. Chapter 8 When it rains it pours

Chapter 8

"Tomorrow morning Kevin, we are going to try the stairs. You have done so well with your rehab and I think you are ready." Said Mark the therapist as he walked out of the room.

Kevin smiled and said, "I am so ready for that. I'm tired of being upstairs all the time and I want to get downstairs and see something different."

At that moment Molly the part time maid who came in on the days when his mother had to go to work and Edd was at school brought his breakfast tray and set in on the table next to his bed.

Looking the tray over Kevin noticed that she had placed the mail on the tray and he decided to check his mail before eating his breakfast. He glanced through the usual get well and best wishes cards and then he saw there was a long legal looking envelope in the mix.

As he opened this letter he noticed it was from the hospital. When he looked at the paper inside it was a bill for $127,000. He did a double take and looked at the bill again. Oh Lord, he thought, where am I to get this kind of money to pay this bill. Mother doesn't have it and it says the insurance won't cover it. I guess I will have to quit school and get a job to help pay this off.

There went his hopes for college and a great paying job. He had hopes of having a great job after college so that his mother would not have to work so hard. Just what kind of a job was a boy his age without a diploma going to get. He even started to wonder how he was going to maintain a relationship with Edd, when the dork went off to college.

He lay the paper on the table and looked at his breakfast, he suddenly wasn't hungry, his legs hurt from the morning therapy and he just felt so tired. Such high hopes and everything seemed to be coming together after Edd had said yes to being his boyfriend.

Double Dee had done so much for him and he couldn't burden him with this kind of debt. Tears welled up in the emerald eyes and flowed down his cheeks.

He looked again at his breakfast and thought the Dork will be so mad if I don't eat so I'd better eat it. After finishing his breakfast he picked up the bill and frowned. Just then there came a tap on his door.

"Come in," he called as he looked up to see who it was that had tapped on his door. A look of surprise came upon his face when he saw a willowy older lady with black hair with just a few strands of gray enter his room.

"Mrs. Vincent I never expected a visit from you. Especially not a house call." Kevin smiled at the older lady.

"I thought while I was in town I would check up on our patient in person. From all reports you are doing well. I just spoke with your therapist and he said, you are walking good with just a little limp. That should go away in time. Your muscles just have to get used to working like they used to. He also mentioned that you are going to try the stairs tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am, I can't wait to be up and about again."

"Well don't rush things along too much, your body still has much healing to do." Said Mrs. Vincent at she looked at his arm and leg, moving each limb around and checking their strength. After checking his surgical scars for healing she said, "That's enough playing Doctor, now for the real reason I stopped in to visit you."

Green eyes met blue and held for a few moments, then the mother came to the forefront and she said, I want to know you, Kevin. Edd has told us about you. It sounds like you boys have had and interesting relationship over the years. Most of all I want to know, do you love my son, and will you be good for him? Life hasn't been easy for him, with two in demand doctors for parents. We haven't been the parents he should have had. We weren't there during his teen years, especially the last few years. It doesn't excuse us from our responsibilities, Our research over those same years has helped you and many others to be able to live a normal life again. Eddward has always been a responsible child that we felt we could leave on his own at times. I'm glad he has had such great friends to help him along as he was growing up."

"That praise should go to the Eds, they were his constant companions. I wish I had been a better friend during that time of our life. I've let him down more often than I should have. It wasn't until recently that I understood my feelings for Edd, There were times when my fear of what others would think caused me to bully him. Tho I always tried to make it up to him afterwards."

"He has told me all about that, what I really want to know is do you love him now or will you, when your friends find out drop him again?"

"Mrs. Vincent, I want you to know I have actually loved Dee since the first day I met him. I am ashamed That I let so much nonsense get in the way of that love. Just before I had my accident, I had come to terms with just how much I loved him and wanted him to be a part my life as more than just a friend. Back when we first got our class rings, I put mine in a box that I had made for him with a note on it asking him to be my boyfriend. He never gave me an answer so I figured his answer was no. He just recently found the ring and said yes. That made me the happiest I have ever been in my life. He had forgotten what I had told him about the box." Kevin then walked over and picked up the box and showed her the secret compartments. "This one under the little heart is where the ring was hidden all this time."

Doctor Vincent took the box and looked it all over, she took in the delicate carving and the different letters and designs on the box. "This box must have been terribly expensive. Where did you purchase it? I would love to have one like it."

"No ma'am it wasn't expensive all it cost me was some time and effort on my part in shop class at school. All I can say that it cost me was my heart. When I made it I wanted it to show Dee how much I loved him. See his initials and mine are on there. If you would like, when I can get back into the shop I'll make you one like it." Kevin replied.

Doctor Vincent smiled and handed the box back to the redhead and said, "Now tell me what are your plans for the future."

"I had offers of a couple of sports scholarships for college, but it looks like I will have to let those slide and go to work as soon as I can so that I can help pay off all these medical bills." Kevin said sadly

"Bills, what bills? All your medical bills were covered didn't Eddward tell you about that? I'll let Eddward fill you in on all the details about that, but you have nothing to worry about."

"What about this? I got this in the mail this morning." Kevin said as he handed the letter from the hospital to Edd's mother.

Mrs. Vincent looked over the letter and pulled out her phone and called the hospital asking for the billing department. Hello, is Mrs. Payne in? Tell her Doctor Vincent is calling about one of my patients."

"Hello Mrs. Payne, Your hospital sent an invoice to a patient of mine, Mr Kevin Barr concerning some equipment that I ordered for his used in his rehabilitation. Why was that? That equipment was a donation from my husband and myself, so he should never have received any correspondence on the matter. Yes, I will hold while you check into the matter."

Kevin sat and thought why didn't I think to call the hospital about the bill? I know what she is wanting to ask me, what are my future plans and how will that affect Dee.

"Kevin, what are your future plans for your life, not your plans for Eddward but your plans for yourself?" asked Mrs Vincent looking directly at Kevin.

"I was hoping for a scholarship in a sports related field to get into college and get a degree in Physical Education. Then after graduation to get a job as a coach at a high school somewhere."

"That's admirable Kevin, but what if you can not get a scholarship, what then?" Asked the older lady.

"I will have to find a job, probably as a mechanic, I love tinkering with cars and motorcycles.

Doctor Vincent looked at her watch and frowned, "We will have to continue this discussion at another time. I have an appointment that I have to attend in a short while. If you ever get another notice like this just call Mrs. Payne at the hospital and she will sort it out. The Vincent Foundation has taken care of all your medical needs. Ask Eddward all about it. Keep up your studies and I am sure you will find a way for college. I will consult with my husband and see if you will be able to continue in your sports." said Doctor Vincent as she stood up and walked over to Kevin and give his a hug then she touched his chest and drew a circle then touched her own and drew another circle. "I'm sure Eddward has told you about the dream my husband and I both had concerning this action. And we want you to know that we feel you are a part of our family."

Mrs. Vincent turned and walked out the door stopping to look back and said, "Instead of one handsome son I now have two, I am sure your mother feels the same way. I'll see you in a couple of weeks Kevin. And, for now don't worry about college, just keep preparing for your chosen field. I think football is out of the picture, but you may still be able to get a baseball scholarship. If not, I'm sure we can find a way for you to get our college education."

"Bye Mrs. Vincent, I enjoyed talking to you." Smiled Kevin as she walked out of sight.

Kevin's mood felt lighter since his visit with Edd's mom. Tomorrow he was going to try the stairs he couldn't wait to be out and about again. Even though it would be a surprise to most of his friends he wanted to be able to sport around with his Dork on his arm.

He thought to himself: It's time to be free from social stereotypes, it's time to be me. I love my dork and I want the world to know it. Those who don't like it aren't my problem. They can go their way and I will go mine.

The redhead eased himself up from the bed he was sitting on and grabbed onto the walker that was standing next to his bed. Taking slow deliberate steps he made his way over to his desk. He looked at the picture of Edd sitting there and then looked out the window. He thought of all the times that he had watched out that window to see Double Dee across the street in his own home.

Just then he noticed a car pull in front of his house. He watched a man get out and start up the walkway to the door. It was his Uncle Bobby, what had prompted this visit. The man hadn't made any effort to see them since Kevin's father had passed away. The redhead slowly made his way back to the armchair that was placed next to his bed and sat down awaiting the arrival of his uncle.

His uncle walked into the room and scowled at the boy sitting there. "So boy you tried to kill yourself on that stupid motorcycle? I told your mother she needed to sell that thing and send the money to me so that I could invest it for her"

Kevin ignored the remark and said "Hi Uncle Bobby, How have you been?" 

"Never mind the pleasantries, I haven't time for that nonsense. I'm a busy business man. What do the doctors say, will you be able to play football again? I am planning on getting my university to grant you a scholarship. But if you can't play football then there's no use me bothering about you. I was planning on donating a huge sum to the athletic department to get you that scholarship."

"The doctors have said that I can't play football, because of the chance of being hit wrong in the game and I could be crippled for life. They have said that I should be able to play baseball and I hope to get a scholarship for that. I prefer baseball anyway."

"Your father and I both wanted you to carry the Barr name into the NFL. We both had such high hopes for you, but you managed to spoil those dreams. Think how you have managed to disappoint your father in not being able to get a football scholarship. That's how he and I both managed to get into college."

"No, Uncle Bobby you may be disappointed in me not getting a football scholarship, but dad would support me in any decision that a I make in my career."

"Don't sass me boy, William was my twin brother and I should know what he would think better than anyone. What are you going to do about college now?"

"I have one more year of school to think about that, and even if college doesn't pan out, I'll find a job as a mechanic or something. I ain't afraid of hard work."

"I was planning for the day you would take over my business, when I decide to retire. After college and a good stint in the NFL you would be able to buy into my company and I would train you to run the business. If you can't get a college education then how would you be able to run a business such as mine."

"I have never even thought about running that kind of business, I want to do something with sports education or coaching."

"You can't make a fortune in that field boy, what's wrong with you? Think about how your poor mother has to work and scrimp just to get by. If you went to the NFL you could gain a fortune and she wouldn't have to work so hard. William would be so disappointed in you for not taking care of your mother in the way you would if you had an all star career."

"There's more to just having money Uncle Bob, there's love and happiness. Being able to spend time with the ones you love. Even poor my mother will never have to want if I have a say in it. Why this sudden interest in our finances. You didn't offer a dime after my father passed away and times got really hard for us. We made on our own and always will."

"He's right Bob, we can manage on our own. Kevin and I have done just fine. Bill would be so proud of Kevin if he were alive today. I'm sure that even in the hereafter he is proud of our son. Kevin seems to know what Bill knew. That having loved ones is so much more than having lots of money."

"But Kathleen he could do so much for you if he were rich. Think about your old age, What will happen to you. I'm sure his wife wouldn't want you under her feet."

"You needn't worry about that Uncle Bob, Mom and Dee get along just fine." retorted Kevin with a smile.

"He's right Bob, Dee and I get along famously, so I don't think you need to worry about us."

"Who is Dee, not that little blonde girl that lived down the street that I met when I was here last?"

"No that was Nazz, that you met, we are friends still, and she supports my relationship with Dee."

"But who is she? Is she from a good family, are they rich?"

Kevin looked at his uncle and grinned. "She is a he, and I love him very much and have loved him since we were little boys together."

"What! You mean you've turned into a fag? I told you that would ruin you. No one will hire you being like that. Think how ashamed your father would be if he were here to hear you talk like that. I knew I should have taken you after William died. This is what happens when you let a woman raise a sun without a man in the house." stormed the uncle pacing up and down the room. "You will have to come to you senses and get over this nonsense if you want to get anywhere in life boy."

"That will be all of that Bob, I am sure that Bill is proud of Kevin and he has made an effort to show us from the other world that he is proud of him and loves him very much. He has appeared to me and Dee's parents in dreams, and told us that he was proud of Kevin and loved him very much. Even when Kevin was unconscious he visited with Bill and he told Kevin that he was proud of him and loved him and Dee very much."

"Boulder-dash and rot, that just twaddle and nonsense. My brother would never condone such things as his only son being queer. What about grandchildren and carrying on the Barr name?"

"It's a little early in the game to talk about grandchildren. If they decide later on that they want children they can always adopt. "

"But how can I hold my head up among my friends, when they find out that my star athlete of a nephew is queer?"

"That will be enough of those words Bob, we don't use such in my house. If I put a whole football team out because of such talk then I am not afraid of putting you out as well. Edd is such a sweet boy and has done so much for Kevin and myself that I cannot allow you to say such things."

Mrs. Barr looked at her sun and saw that he had slumped into the chair he was sitting in and said, "Honey, you look tired, I think you need a little nap. It won't be long before Edd gets here and you wouldn't want him to see you looking like that. Now Bob, come down to the kitchen and have some coffee and we can visit without disturbing Kevin any longer. He needs to rest and get his strength back. I heard that tomorrow is going to be a milestone day in his rehab. Come Bod, lets go downstairs and let him get some rest."

"But I have more to say."

"No you don't have anything else to say." Mrs. Barr grabbed the man by the arm and drug him from the room and pulled him downstairs to the kitchen. She pushed him down into a chair and turned to make the coffee. She heard the man start to stand up. "Sit down Bob, you and I have a lot to talk about."

He glared at the woman's back. "That boy had such a promising future. I told you to sell that motorcycle and this house and come out to live with me and let me invest your money for your future so that you would have something for your old age. But, no you stay here and work a minimal job and slave away in a pitiful existence. Now you have a cripple on your hands, who may never be able to support you."

"As long as Kevin is healthy, and happy I don't care about anything else."

"Who is paying for all these medical bills. You needn't expect me to cover them, not after what I found out today. "The bills are taken care of, and even if they weren't we would not ask you for a thin dime. If that is your only worry in life, then just pretend you don't know us. It's not like you have ever supportive of our family."

"You know I have everything invested in my business. I have to keep the family business running. It's what father wanted. William could have been a partner in the business and made a fortune by now. I wanted Kevin to come into the business and I could train him to be an astute businessman such as I am."

"Yes, such as you are a miserable old skinflint who lives alone. Why don't you ask one of Diane's boys to come into the business. They are so much in need of money since Richard passed away last year."

"They can't afford to invest in the company. That's why I wanted so much for Kevin to become a professional football player. With the kind of money they make he could afford to buy into the company."

"Why should any of old Hiram's grandchildren need to buy into a company that their grandfather started?" asked Mrs. Barr with a raised eyebrow.

"I had to buy into it, that was father's requirement for us to come into the family business." whined Robert Barr. "Now I've lived my whole life for that company. Who will take it over after me? Kevin will be missing out on a great opportunity by not coming into the family business. But he still can but he has to get over this phase and marry a nice rich girl. I can't have a pansy running my company."

"I don't think you have noticed that my son may be gay, he is still very manly to anybody that knows him. You need to get over the stereotypes and get to know your nephew and his boyfriend."

"Just who is this boyfriend and what do you know about him?" asked Uncle Bobby.

"Edd and his family have lived across the street most of Edd's life. His parents are very renowned doctors. They are the reason that my son is able to be up and about as good as he is. They say he will get even better. Although they recommend him not to try football because of the injury to his back. One wrong tackle could undo all their hard work and may even cause his death. Edd has been taking care of Kevin since the accident almost single handely and doing a superb job of it."

"I'll send my own specialist to check Kevin over, they will know what he can and cannot do. I am sure they are better doctors than any you can find in this backwards town."

The irate man pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number when the party on the other end answered he said, "Kenneth, this is Robert Barr, I want you to fly out to Peach Creek and look my nephew over. The doctors here don't know what they are talking about. I want you to tell them that he can and will be able to play football in the future."

"What? Oh my nephew Kevin, I've mentioned him to you before, Yes, that's the one. Also I need you to round up Charlie and tell him I need a good psychiatrist, my nephew is going thru a phase that I need him cured of. I will be staying at the Peach Creek Inn come there when you arrive and then we will come to the house and you can put those backwoods doctors to shame. Ok I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"There Kathleen, We will see how quick I can get things straightened out when my doctors get here. I will be at the Inn. I'll be back tomorrow about five pm with doctors in tow have Kevin ready for their visit." after saying this the irate man stormed out the door knocking the two people standing in front of the house to the side. He got into his car and drove away.

Mrs. Barr had hurried behind the man to close the door that he had left open, looked out as the two men stood up and dusted themselves off. "Oh, Edd, I'm sorry about that, Bob can be so brusque at times and doesn't pay attention to where he is going. Especially when he is angry."

Double Dee looked up at the lady and smiled. "Hi Ms Kathy, I was just bringing a friend to visit Kevin. I hope it is alright."

"Sure Edd, Who is your friend?" She asked looking the stranger over.

The man lifted his fedora and looked at Mrs. Barr, a look of recognition came into his eyes and he said, "Kathy don't you recognize me. I'm Eddie Livingston, we went to school together."

"Eddie is that you? Well come in. I didn't know you knew my son. What a small world. When did you come to Peach Creek. Edd why don't you go check on Kevin and I'll fix Eddie a cup of coffee and talk about old times for awhile then he can go up and visit Kevin for a little while. Although he may be asleep, he did look sort of tired after Bobby's visit."

Edd ran lightly up the stairs and into Kevin's room. When he entered the room he saw that the redhead was sleeping but it seemed he was having a bad dream. Edd walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on the boy's forehead. His temperature felt normal. He then took up one of Kevin's hands into his own, which seemed to quieten the boys restlessness for a time. Just when Dee thought that the redhead and settled in his sleep, he sat straight up in the bed without opening his eyes and said "No! Uncle Bobby, I will not do that. I love my dork more that life itself." Then he mumbled something that Dee didn't understand and fell back on his pillows. Dee still held Kevin's hand which seemed to tighten around his own as if holding on to something to keep it from slipping away..

The sleeper spoke again "Don't leave me Dork, Uncle Bobby doesn't speak for my family. We love you, I love you..."

Dee spoke softly as not to wake the sleeping boy, "I'm not going anywhere Kevin, I love you too." He gripped the hand tighter. The redhead sighed in his sleep and seemed to quiet down a bit.

After awhile the dork's hand was starting to cramp from being held so tightly and Dee gently slid his hand from Kevin's to flex it a bit. The redhead moaned in his sleep and said "come back Dee, please don't go.."

Double Dee shook the sleeping boy and said "Wake up Kevin, you are just having a bad dream."

The emerald eyes opened and looked at Dee sleepily then the redhead sat up and held the dork tightly and said, "please don't leave me Dee. I was having the worst dream that you had left me. Please promise me that no matter what my uncle says you won't leave me."

Double Dee held Kevin even tighter and said, "I'm not going anywhere Kevin, I've worked too hard to bring you back to lose you now. I've learned to be strong. I've had to fight some battles to get you the care you needed. If I can fight for that then I will fight to keep you. You need to be strong too Kevin, don't let him treat you they way he did when he was here after your father died. Be strong and stand up for what you believe in. For years I could have went to any private academy for prep school that I could have chosen, however I chose to say in Peach Creek because you are here. I don't want to be anywhere else in the world but here with you. Until you send me away I will always be here by your side. Why do you think I always forgave you when you had hurt me. I love you and always will Kevin Barr. I want this to work out between us." Dee the reached in and placed his lip on the ginger's lips. As the kiss deepened Kevin pulled Double Dee in closer to him. He wrapped his arms around the dork and ran his hands up and down Edd's back. Edd in the meantime had placed his hands on Kevin's chest.

"Ahem, I hate to interrupt you molesting your caregiver Kevin but you have a guest, who wants to see you." Grinned Mrs. Barr winking at the two boys.

Kevin whispered into Dee's ear "Damn, cock blocked by my own mother, we need to talk later Dee."

Edd laughed and said, "Yes, we will have an in-depth conversation later Kevin. I have a feeling I need to explain somethings to you about your medical expenses. I'm going to go down and help Mrs Kathy with supper so that you and your friend and have a nice little visit."


	9. Chapter 9 - An Edd in a Storm

"Hello Kevin, I bumped into Edd today and he was telling me about your accident and recovery. I knew about the accident but I've been away for a while and I was glad to hear that you are coming along nicely in your recovery," said the older man walking into the room.

"I'm sorry I guess I should have been updating you on my progress, but I didn't think you would want to be bothered."

"I like to keep abreast of what is happening with my friends no matter what or who. I told you that I would like to be your friend. So, you've decided to come out with your relationship?"

"I sorta had to explain how I felt about Dee to my mom. She had kinda figured it out a long time ago. She's cool with me and Dee. I even had a dream, or at least I think it was a dream where I spoke to dad and he approved as well. That happened while I was still in a coma, I'm not too sure about that. Mom and both the Vincents have dreamed about dad approving of our relationship."

"I can understand about your mother, she was always supportive of me after I was outed. I never really knew much about your dad."

"Dad was the best. It's Uncle Bobby, that has a problem with my relationship with Dee. He thinks I will never get anywhere in life if I am gay."

"Bobby always was a twit. You can be anything you want to in this life, especially now in this day and time when more people are supportive of gay people. There are those who will oppose you, but you may be surprised by who supports you even if they never say so. You just keep your chin up and keep moving forward."

"I had already made up my mind to woo the dork and get him to be my boyfriend. It was after I spoke to you. I had planned on giving him my class ring. I had given it to him in a box that I made for him. He only recently found the ring and the note. The answer was yes. I was so happy when he said yes. Him finding the ring was in my coma dream and what seemed to help me come back to real living."

"Tell me about this dream you had it sounds interesting," said the older man as he sat in the armchair next to the redhead's bed.

"Well, it started with my dad coming into the room and saying 'there you are, boy." Kevin then launched into the tale of his father's visit and onto the dreams that his mother and the Vincents had had.

"It's very possible that he may have visited you in your coma state. If you believe it so then it was so. That's how I feel about it anyway." The older man looked at his watch and said, "I have to be somewhere in a few moments so I have to be on my way. But if you need any help with Robert just give me a call. Don't let him force you into anything you don't want to do."

"Thanks, sir, I'll see you to the stairs. I'm not allowed to go down them just yet, but tomorrow we hope to start on those." Kevin smiled and swung his legs off the bed. He stood up and reached for the cane that was leaning against his bedside table and started towards the door.

The older man stopped at the head of the stairs and looked at the redhead and smiled. "You seem to be doing so well in your recovery Kevin. If you got a scholarship for college just what would you like to major in?"

"Mechanical Engineering, I love tinkering with things to see how they work and if I can make them better. Especially my motorcycle. I guess I'll have to save up and get me another one, one day."

Double Dee was coming up the stairs and overheard the last part of the redhead's statement. He smiled and winked at the older man. He turned to Kevin and said, "Just what are you doing out here young man, getting a bit independent aren't you?"

Kevin smirked and replied, "Yep, We gonna try the stairs tomorrow Dee. Once I can manage the stairs then I'll be a free man to get out and about again."

"Oh, are you trying to escape me? Maybe going out to find you a girlfriend?"

"Nah, Dee, I want to be able to go places with you and show off my dork."

Double Dee grinned his gaped tooth smile and said, "I'll show you our Mr. Livingston. It's been so nice to meet you at last."

"The pleasure has been all mine. Kevin and I became friends awhile back, now after seeing his mother, I know we have another connection. It's a small world. Hows Kevin's chances of a scholarship going?"

"According to my parents, due to his injuries from the accident, he will not be able to participate in football the risk of injury is just too high. They do think he should be able to do baseball. However, he will have to be extra cautious at that."

Double Dee watched as the older man got into his car and drove away. He then went into the house and closed the door. He glanced into the kitchen and saw Mrs. Barr preparing the supper. "Do you need any help, Mrs. Kathy?"

"No, I got it all done just have to wait for it to cook. You go up and visit with Kevin, I'm sure he has been missing you all day."

He went up to Kevin's room and walked in, "How was your day today Kevin?"

"It's been interesting, to say the least Dee, We did therapy this morning and then when Molly brought breakfast she brought the mail as well. I got this letter." He handed the letter over to Dee.

Dee took one look at it and grabbed for his phone. "Wait, Dee, it's all taken care of. There was a mix-up something about a new billing clerk getting ahead of herself and sending the bill without speaking to her supervisor about it. Then I had a visit from a nice lady doctor.'

"Doctor, I don't remember having any Doctor's visits scheduled for today. Which Doctor was it?"

"It was your mother, she dropped in to check on me while she was in town."

"I knew mother was in town bud didn't expect her to come here and check up on you. She has a heavy schedule while she is here."

"She mostly asked about my intentions towards you and if I loved you."

Double Dee blushed and pulled his beanie down over his eyes. "I'm sorry about that Kevin."

"It's cool dude, we got along great. Then uncle Bobby stormed in. He ain't happy about me having a boyfriend but I don't care. Mom cleared him out after he went on a tirade about me being gay made me unfit to take over his business. What a douche!"

"He was just leaving when I got here."

Dee walked over to his boyfriend and placed a kiss upon his lips and held him tight. Then he pulled back and looked deep into those beautiful emerald green eyes with the golden flecks in them. There he saw love for himself. He felt satisfied and happy. "I love you, Kevin, now what about the stairs and tomorrow."

"The therapist said he thinks we can manage those tomorrow and that he thinks I'm ready and able to go up and down on them."

Just as they were about to kiss again Mrs. Barr came bustling in the door with a tray. "Here's your supper Kevin, and Dee I brought yous along as well. You boys enjoy it. I know you want to be together for a while, so I brought supper for you both."

"Thanks, ma, it smells great."

"It sure does Mrs. Kathy."

"Oh, I might as well warn you, Bobby is bringing some doctor that he knows over to check Kevin over and decide whether he can do football or not. He's also bringing a psychiatrist to cure you of being gay Kevin." Mrs. Barr turned and left the room laughing. They heard her say as she went to her room "Of all the foolishness. Bobby is such a twit, but if he wants to waste his money, then who and I to care. Goodnight Boys, I love you."

Just then Double Dee's phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was his mother calling. He swiped the screen and said, "Yes, Mother?"

"Eddward, I just had the strangest call from the hospital. They said some Doctor had called making inquires about Kevin's care and who his doctors were."

"Kevin's uncle is bringing some doctor here to check Kevin over. He wants to find out if Kevin can play football or not. Yes, I know you and father both said that that is impossible that the risk of injury or even death is too high.."

At that moment Kevin's phone went off and he answered it. "Hello"

"Boy, I want you to be ready for my doctor to visit you around two pm tomorrow. We will prove those inept doctors wrong. My doctor is a prominent physician and knows what he is about." Then the call ended.

Kevin looked up at "Dee and said, "Uncle Bobby and his doctor will be here tomorrow at 2 PM."

Dee relayed the message to his mother on the phone.

"Eddward, I will be there myself at 2 PM even if I have to cancel appointments. I will be there. I need to call your father and tell him about this. Goodnight Eddward, I love you and tell Kevin I love him as well." Then she disconnected the call.

Double Dee looked over at Kevin and smiled. "Mother said she will be here herself tomorrow at 2 pm, and not to worry about what any other Doctor says. She also said to tell you that she loves you. Now let's eat." he then pulled the table around so that both boys could sit on the edge of the bed and eat their supper.

After both boys had eaten and Edd had taken the dishes down to the kitchen and rinsed them off and placed them in the dishwasher. He came upstairs and turned on the TV and put a DVD into the player so that they could watch a movie. He walked over to the bed and the redhead scooted over and patted the space beside him. "Wanna mess around Dee?"

"Now, Kevin what would your mother say?"

"Nothing, she's gone to bed." Dee frowned when Kevin said this. "No, not like this I want our first time to be special, I want us to go on a date and then let what happens, happen. Who knows maybe the psychiatrist will cure you tomorrow and I won't have a boyfriend after all."

"Never, c' mere you and kiss me."

After kissing awhile the boys settled into watching the movie that Dee had put on. After awhile the redhead turned and looked at the boy on the bed beside him. He had fallen asleep with his head on Kevin's shoulder. He smiled and pulled the blanket up over the dork. Usually, Dee got up and went to the guest bedroom or over to his own house. He probably would later but Kevin was going to enjoy having Edd on his bed for the time being. He loved the feel of the boy sleeping next to him and knew this is what he wanted for the rest of his life.

When the alarm went off the next morning Dee awoke to gentle snoring in his ear and arms wrapped around him. He thought to himself, what a great feeling he had never woken up before wrapped in someone's arms and it felt great. He knew he wanted to feel this way forever. He looked at the freckled face sleeping next to him and grinned to think this handsome boy was his.

Mrs. Barr opened the door and peeked in. She smiled to see the boys sleeping in each other's arms. It startled her when Dee looked around at her and smiled sleepily, "Good morning Mrs. Kathy, I hope you don't mind."

"Mind, why should I mind. Especially when my son is sleeping with the love of his life. Breakfast is on the table Dee, I know you get up early for school. So go take your shower and come have breakfast with me. Molly will bring Kevin his later."

The redhead groaned when Dee got out of the bed. He opened his eyes and looked at the dork. Edd then leaned over and kissed him. "Good morning sleepyhead, you be a good boy and do as the therapist tells you and don't worry about your uncle and his doctor, Mother will be here and she can handle herself."

"Good morning Dee." Said the redhead sleepily as he sat up and stretched. "I feel so go this morning I know this is going to be a great day. Even with the threat of uncle Bobby and his doctors."

"I'll be here at two, I am taking off early from school. So I will see you then, I going to take my shower and then go eat breakfast with your mother so this will have to hold you till this afternoon. Double Dee then leaned in and kissed the emerald-eyed boy.

"Ok, Edd I'll see you this afternoon. I'm hoping to do good on the stairs today, I hope to be downstairs when you get here." He then waved as his boyfriend left the room. "Boyfriend, hmm? yup boyfriend." He smiled and lay back on the pillows to wait for his breakfast.

After breakfast was over and Molly had removed the dishes the therapist breezed in and started working with Kevin. He walked him across the room and down the hall to the head of the stairs. "We will take it a step at a time, Kevin, don't hurry." They made several trips up and down the staircase and then went into the living room where the redhead sat on the couch smiling.

"You don't know how happy I am to be able to sit here. Can you open the curtains so that I can see out?"

"Sure thing, do you want to sit down here for a while? I have to leave but I'm sure Edd will be glad to help you back up the stairs. Just don't try them by yourself for a couple of days Well gotta run I see you have a visitor coming up the walk. I'll let them in.

Kevin looked at the clock it was already 1:30 P.M. He sure hoped that wasn't his uncle coming already. He looked up as the visitor came into the room. "Mrs. Vincent I'm glad to see you. Edd said that you would be able to handle uncle Bobby's doctors."

"I'm sure I can, but I've brought an even better ally. My husband loves dealing with officious doctors that want to meddle in our cases. He can hush then up in no time and I'm sure we won't have much trouble out of them." She smiling at the boy.

Double Dee's father walked in the door at that moment and looked at Kevin. He walked over and looked closer at him. "You seem to be doing remarkably well in your recovery my boy. The therapist must have thought you have done well on the stairs to leave you down here. I'm sure Edd will be pleased with your progress. Now that that's out of the way, It's nice to finally meet you in person. My son has told me so much about you I feel as if I already know you extremely well."

"I'm sure Dee has painted a good picture of me, telling you all my good points."

The older man laughed, "Oh not just the good points he has descrived you warts and all. He has spoken of the troubled years and the beautiful present. I do hope, you boys will be very happy in the future. My wife tells me that your uncle is also bringing a psychiatrist to cure you." laughing the older man continued. "I have a degree in psychology as well. I'm sure I can answer any questions he may have on the subject. I'll be here to back you up if you need me, Now where are these doctors who question my abilities?"

As if on cue a taxi pulled up in front of the house followed by an ambulance. They watched as three men exited the taxi and started towards the house. Robert Barr stormed into the house calling to the ambulance attendants to follow in a few moments. He stopped short when he saw that there were two people in the room. "You people will have to excuse Kevin, he has an appointment at the hospital to be checked over. My doctors are taking over his case from those inept doctors that are caring for him.

Mr. Vincent turned towards the man and said, "By whose authority are new doctors being brought in?"

"Mine I am his uncle and head of this family. So what I say goes."

"Oh," said Dr. Vincent, "Has he been released from his doctor's care, do you have that release form about your person. I would very much like to see it."

"This is Dr. Kenneth Robertson, he is a noted surgeon and very prominent in his field. This gentleman is Dr. Charles Nutz and he is a well-known psychiatrist. He is here to see why my nephew is delusional and to help cure him of this phase he is going through." growled Robert Barr at the Vincents, so visiting time is over. So get out and mind your own business this no concern of yours."

"Well since you have introduced such well-known doctors, permit me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Edward Vincent and this lovely lady is my wife, Dr. Marion Vincent and we are both well known in our fields as well." He turned to Dr. Robertson and said, "I have brought Kevin's case file if you would like to look it over. Although I don't remember signing off on this case so the patient is still my patient."

The doctor had a startled look on his face as he turned to look at the Vincents. "No need, Doctor, your reputation and fame proceeds you. I have followed your research for years." He turned to the irate man beside him and said, "I thought you said the boy's doctors were inept, He seems to have the best doctors in the world caring for him and there is no way I can go against their decisions. Their research in neurosurgery is renown.

"What! You're not going to even look at the boy."

"Why would I? Besides them, I am just a beginning medical student. I have great faith in their ability having read many papers written by the doctors. So I will not be butting into their case."

"Then I will get another doctor, You're fired, Kenneth."

"Any other physician that knows anything will tell you the same thing, Robert. So you will just have to keep searching. As I said I will not interfere in this case." He turned back to the Vincents and said, "If I may I would love to read over your case. Maybe I can learn something."

"By all means help yourself. I brought the case file for you to peruse."

"Thank you, Doctor, it is an honor to meet you and your wife."

While the Doctors were discussing the case the psychiatrist had gone over and set down next to Kevin and started talking to him and asking certain questions. He looked up and said, "Robert, how can you say this boy is delusional? He seems to have his wits about him and is not delusional as far as I can tell."

"He thinks he is in love with another boy, if that isn't delusional the I don't know what is."

Edd's father started to say something, but Dr. Nutz held up his hand. He turned to Kevin and asked, "Is this true Kevin, do you love another boy? Are you happy with that fact?"

Kevin smiled at the man and said, "I have loved Dee most of my life, so this is not some phase I am going through. He is the best thing that ever happened to me. It took some time to realize that fact but yes I am very happy and hope to have a long future with Eddward Vincent."

Double Dee had just come in the door in time to hear Kevin say he loved him and hoped to have a future with him." He blushed and smiled his brightest smile and walked over and sat beside Kevin reaching out and grabbing his hand.

Dr. Nutz turned to Robert Barr and said, "There is nothing wrong with this boy Bobby, He is a somewhat healthy teenage boy that is in love. There is nothing I will do to change that."

The group of people watched as Kevin's uncle ranted for several moments. Then Mrs. Barr came in her front door and said, "That will be enough of that Bobby, stop throwing a tantrum like you are a two-year-old and can't have your way."

The man stopped in mid-sentence and looked at her. "Well, I will not pay for any of his medical expenses. So you will have to pay for these Doctors that came all this way and let me down."

"I don't see why I should be responsible for Doctors you brought here. You should pay their fees."

"I'm not, they failed me so they can want in one hand and spit in the other and see which fills up quicker."

Doctor Robertson walked over to Mrs. Barr and said, "I'm glad I got to meet the Vincents, I've wanted to for a very long time. I will not be sending you a bill. If Bobby wants to be a jackass about it then let him."

Double Dee stood up and handed the doctor a card. "Please remit your bill to the Vincent Foundation and you will be paid in full." He then handed a card to Dr. Nutz and said, "The same goes for you. Now if you will excuse me I will help Kevin upstairs to his room, I'm sure he needs a rest after all this hullabaloo."

Kevin leaned over and whispered in Double Dee's ear, "Damn, Edd right in the jugular."


	10. Chapter 10

Robert Barr stormily paced up and down the room for a few minutes as Edd helped Kevin back up the stairs. When the boys had reached the top of the stairs all the doctors applauded and said "Well done." Doctor E. Vincent turned to Doctor Robertson and said, "You will notice that during the operation I used a new technique that we haven't made public yet, so I hope you will keep it under your hat as the saying goes."

The other doctor smiled and said, "Amazing, from what I am reading the boy should not even be able to walk at all let alone going up and down the stairs."

"After a few more test cases we plan to announce the procedure to the world. To protect the boy's privacy I do not plan to write a paper on this particular case."

While the doctors were talking, Mrs. Barr and Dr. Nutz were having a conversation on the couch. They were discussing Kevin and Double Dee. "Mrs. Barr, your son seems to be well adjusted and happy in his relationship, and the boy Eddward seems to be a wonderful friend and helpmate."

Kathleen Barr grinned a grin that looked somewhat like her sons when he was proud of himself. "Yes, they have a special relationship and I have watched it over the years. No matter how rough things got between them they always seemed to work around it and remain friends.

The irate man stopped pacing up and down the room and glared at Mrs. Barr "It's all your fault that boy turned out like this. You had the opportunity to correct his behavior in his younger years and you let it pass you by until this happened. And, my brother did nothing to interfere with you ruining his son."

"Kevin is our son, Robert. Bill and I are happy and proud of our son. Who he loves is none of your business anyway."

"Tell me, Robert, why are you so opposed to Kevin being gay. It doesn't affect you in any way. The boy has a right to live his life as he sees fit."

"Because the boy is who I want to be my heir. I want him to have my company and continue the family dynasty. He can't do that if he is gay, My father would be so upset about a fag running his company. Anyway, he will never afford to buy into the company if he can play football."

"Well Robert, if you want him in the company so bad why does he have to buy into it?"

"Because that is how I had to do it. My father made me buy into the company."

"So why be an old skinflint like your father was? Why not be your own person and allow some of your family into the company especially those that could really use the opportunity?" Kathleen Barr asked. "Why didn't you get married and have an heir for yourself? Then you wouldn't have to depend on someone else' child to fulfill your dreams."

"I was so busy building the business that I never had time to look for a suitable mate."

"So you want my son to be as miserable as you are and live a lonely life. I would rather my son be poor and happy than rich and miserable as you are. In your grasp for money you have pushed everyone away from you."

The irate man glared at Mrs. Barr for a moment and then ground out, "I always get when I want no matter the cost. I will make my nephew a real man again even if it kills him. I'll find the right treatment to get rid of this queer shit that he is deluded by. I... ugh... gasp..." Robert grabbed his chest and fell over onto the couch gasping for air.

The doctors in the room rushed to his side. Dr. Robertson pulled a vial and a syringe from his bag and administered a dose of medication into the fallen man's arm which seemed to relieve his gasping for air. Meanwhile, Mrs. Barr had sprung to the door and called the ambulance attendants to come inside. In a matter of moments, they had the patient loaded into the back of the ambulance and sped away to Peach Creek Memorial Hospital. The Doctors Vincent and Dr. Robertson piled into the Vincent's car and followed the ambulance.

Mrs. Barr turned to Dr. Nutz and offered him a ride to the hospital and told him that she needed to let Kevin and Edd know what had happened. She hurried up the stairs and into Kevin's room.

"Boys, Bobby has had a heart attack and is on the way to the hospital. I'm going there now and will call you with an update when I get any news." She then hurried back down the stairs and out to her car and sped away.

Double Dee looked after the woman incredulously and said, "She wasn't this calm when you were at the hospital, she was distraught and confused. I guess it is different when it is your son."

"Say, Dee, now that we got the house to ourselves wanna mess around?" Kevin smirked and grabbed Edd's tush.

"Kevin! Behave yourself, your uncle is really ill."

"I don't wish him ill Dee but I would like it if he went away and left my life alone. He caused enough trouble when my dad died. C'mon Dee let's get frisky." Kevin said as he moved his hand up Eddward's thigh.

"Kevin, Control yourself. You know if you feel this good, I may have to move your day of returning to school forward. I was hoping to have you back at school a week from Monday. You are doing so well in your therapy."

"If it means I get to spend more time with you then I am all for it. I miss you when you are gone and I don't get to see you all day."

"Just for saying that I will give you a kiss." Double Dee leaned over and place his lips on Kevin's lips. The redhead moaned a deep guttural sound. Edd the leaned back and said, "now let's watch a movie and I can finish my homework."

The boys sat together on Kevin's bed leaning against the headboard of the bed. Double Dee doing his homework and Kevin doing his best to distract him by randomly kissing his neck and roaming his hands over Dee's body wherever he could reach. Eddward kept his books in his lap and would slap the redhead's hands away when they got too close to the book.

After a while, Kevin settled down to just placing his hand on Edd's leg gently massaging it. Soon soft snores could be heard from the jock. Edd looked over at him and smiled. He closed his book and sat and looked at Kevin. Thinking to himself; I don't know how much longer I can keep refusing him. I want him so much but don't want him to get over-excited and hurt himself. I need to consult with a doctor about that kind of activity affecting him, but mother and father are the only ones who know about his case. It's going to be an awkward discussion for sure. I just want him healthy and happy.

Double Dee then turned off the light and slid down in the bed next to Kevin. He felt so comforted laying next to the redhead it felt to him as if this spot had been reserved for him most of his life.

The next morning Edd woke up to a gentle kiss tickling his nose. When he opened his eyes he saw a pair of emerald eyes looking back at him. "Good morning, babe. Mom called and said that Uncle Bobby made it through the night and is in ICU and that the doctors think it had been on the verge of happening for a while. Molly is on the way up with breakfast for two. So if you need the bathroom you'd better hurry.

Edd scrambled out of the bed and hurried to the bathroom to make himself ready for the day. When Double Dee came back into the room he saw that there were two plates of bacon and scrambled eggs on the bedside table. Kevin was already munching on some toast. He looked up at Edd and said, "I never thought I would say this, but I can't wait to go back to school. I miss you so much during the day that I'll even be glad to be back at school just to catch a glimpse of you throughout the day."

Edd smiled, "It's funny when I first volunteered to care for you my parents asked what if you didn't care for me as I cared for you. I told them that whatever made you happy would make me happy even if I had to let you go for someone else."

"Never! You're my dork for now and always. I can't see living my life without you in it. I don't know what I will do when you go off to college."

"If nothing else I'll just pack you into one of my suitcases and bring you along with me. I'm not gonna risk some stealing you away now that we found each other."


End file.
